Any Way You Want it
by IridescentMemory
Summary: This fic will cater to your ever Avengers needs! Request pairings and scenarios and I shall write them at will. Rated T for variant ratings in chapters Request in reviews or on my page. This will be full of crack, fluff, and everything Avengers.
1. Chapter 1 - Author's Choice

_**So I've decided on doing something a bit different that will appeal to the public! You shall have my writing skills and I shall write what you request. The request can be as simple as Steve/Tony or Pepper/Tony or something more elaborate. You may request it in the comments or on my page as a message! I'll write whatever pleases you and if it's not in my capability, I'll tell you! :3 Lemons will not always be taken ideas though. I love writing lemons but as any writer can be, I'm a bit nervous of feedback from those. I will try my hardest though and shut up in my corner after I post them!**_

_**I will warn you ahead of time of what pairing and a personal rating and other warnings. **_

_**So Request away! Also, if someone requests a continuation of a previously written mini-fic then I will definitely do so. Everyone may post as much as they want to but please refrain from doing so until I get to your first request. **_

_**You may have 2 pending requests at a time (more if you'd like but it won't happen immediately in that order). Please enjoy this privilege and I will do my best to please you! Plus review about the most recent! I'd love that too! :) If I can't keep up with the fics because of a specific event coming up then I will inform the few I have waiting and possibly put an edit out on the current chapter. If I haven't put up a new word out, then check the last chapter posted. **_

_**I hope this will be fun for us all! Request away and enjoy what I have for you so far!**_

**_Drunk!Tony and Steve: An idea sprang up between a friend of mine and I. _**

**_Chapter Rating: K-K+ for fluff._**

**_Pairing: Steve Rogers (Captain America) and Tony Stark (Iron Man)_**

**_Warnings: Alcohol and Gayness._**

* * *

Steve was staring at the son of the alleged Howard Stark, watching as he paraded around drunk in the Iron Man suit-which he did too often by the way. Tony Stark was throwing bottles, empty or full, at the walls and laughing with the boisterous Thor. Clint was only a few feet away, taking pictures of them both being ridiculous. (Steve knew it was for the blog that he and Fury ran as a joke to the Avengers that really didn't help their image and displayed them as sexually frustrated partiers.)

It was then when Bruce walked over, pulling Natasha over to Clint and saying something about 'having a talk' or other things. Natasha was displaying, oddly enough, more emotion than usual and was pushing at Bruce to get off of her. Pepper was standing behind them both, rooting Bruce on as he did not relent on whatever he had planned on Natasha doing.

Steve only shook his head, watching with mild interest. It was these Friday nights when they were all gathered together for some half-assed reason that only mildly covered up that they had all been dying to get together again. In all actuality, there were at least three to four of them in the same area at the same time. Natasha and Clint were the ones spending the most time out of town. Thor spent a lot of time at home but that didn't mean he didn't stop by for a few days at a time.

Though, even with Steve's constant visits to the Stark tower, he could never get used to seeing Tony so out of the loop.

So obviously when Tony landed down on the couch next to him, placing an armored arm on top of the super soldier's shoulders, Steve instantly tried to lean away. "Ey…y-you're not hangin' out!" The obviously intoxicated Stark burst out, clapping his hand on the shoulder once more.

Steve didn't do much in response but stare blankly at the half armored head of his more or less 'friend'. "You're drunk."

Tony only seemed to giggle at the statement. "And you're sexy!" He exclaimed, holding the near half empty bottle of bear near his chest, sloshing a bit of the liquid on the suit as he did so. Steve only blushed as he further tried to lean away from the drunken super hero clad in a metal suit well fitted for battle.

Something always told Steve that when Tony got drunk, he could easily set off a missile in his own home. "I'd recommend getting out of the suit and getting rest. What if there's something going on tomorrow and you have a nasty hangover?" Steve tried to use reason, knowing he'd only get a sarcastic response and a slightly ticked off Iron man.

"People always assume that scenario…but nothin' ever happens. Why'ze that?" Tony seemed more befuddled by the statement than anything which was rather rare for Steve to ever see.

Tony was often the one explaining, and for once Steve got to see the confused look on the genius' face. "Because, it's a good possibility." Steve said, knowing that leaving him hanging would only cause further damage to Tony's brain and he'd get caught thinking of it all night.

It seemed that was good enough for Tony considering he just nodded his head, thinking of it a little as if to contemplate whether it made sense or not. Nothing ever would so Steve knew he could leave him there for a few minutes before Tony lost interest. Steve let his eyes wander, spotting the others. Clint was being pushed out of the room by Natasha who was uttering things about it being too late.

Bruce had offered to drive Pepper to the airport the next morning considering he was the most possible not to have a hangover. Pepper only giggled and laughed and wrapped her arms around Bruce's and followed him downstairs in the elevator with a bag she had grabbed for her flight in the morning. She didn't say a word to Stark, just left with Bruce to head over to whatever remote little place he'd stayed in that was near the airport.

Bruce often never stayed there but instead at Stark Tower. It was probably only because he knew that if he got angry, at least Tony would be standing by to take care of him. It always seemed that Tony knew what to do with Bruce's Hulk side whenever it emerged and for whatever reason the Hulk was calmer around the billionaire.

So that left Thor who in this case was tied up in trying to find out new ways to pass out on the floor amongst poptart wrappers and empty coffee mugs. Steve sighed, knowing that he would be obliged to stay now that Pepper had gone and he never really did trust Thor or a computer program enough to keep Tony from OD-ing on alcohol.

Steve then took it upon himself to take hold of the back armor plates of the suit and lift Tony towards his bedroom. He didn't think anything of Thor who had just rolled over and muttered something about "Odin's beard".

"Wheeeee…" Tony exhaled lightly, obviously more drunk than usual. He'd at least retain some level of reasonability before he began acting like a five year old-gender is up for you to decide.

Steve frowned once he reached the door to Tony's large and rather elegant (in its own way) room. "Jarvis how do I get him out of the suit?" Steve finally gave up, looking towards the ceiling. The program only responded in its same usually respectful tone.

The speakers placed around the room awoke with noise. "Sir, it would be advised that you take Mr. Stark towards the steps near the closet. The sensors will pick up that he is in the suit and it will be removed for you."

Well, that was easier than expected. Steve was lucky he didn't have to find a screw driver and take it off bit by bit because Tony couldn't activate his own suit removal systems. He happily drug the genius over towards his closet, having him stand near a small area which he assumed the suits were kept because there was an empty display area.

This suit must have been his one for show, maybe an earlier model. Steve watched as when Tony was placed on the small step up area, the floor around it opened up and robotic arms went to take off each bit by bit there was of the suit.

He tried not to be amazed as the overly tipsy genius playboy was released from the support of the suit finally, swaying on his heels and looking around as if he'd been taken to another planet or something of the sort.

Apparently Tony didn't remember ever removing the suit when he was drunk.

Steve caught the swaying super hero before he could topple backwards towards the area where the suit was being reassembled for show and placed back on displayed. Instantly when Tony leaned forward, standing around Steve's height because of the step up, he wrapped his arms as tightly as a drunk could around his one shoulder and chest.

The super soldier was taken by mild surprise, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks with the sudden close proximity. It was one thing when he was in the suit, but another when he was just normal old Tony Stark in the flesh.

He tried taking the intoxicated Avenger back over to his bed but found difficulty willing Tony into moving. Eventually he gave up, hoisting the much smaller man into his arms bridal style and just carrying him over to the bed and tossing him down. Tony hit the bed with a low thump slightly startled but more sleepy than anything.

It was the audible whine of discontent and the tug on the back of his nearly skin tight shirt that caused Steve to refrain from walking towards the door and leaving. Before he could even think of leaving again, Tony grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled the soldier down with whatever will he had left and uttering the word "stay".

Usually Steve wouldn't listen and he'd walk right off when it came down to helping a drunken friend but Tony was Tony…and after all this _was_ Tony. Steve never had the will to turn the Stark down.

In a world that was completely unfamiliar, Stark was all he had that was remotely close to his distinguishable past. For some reason, he loved having that little connection close to him. Steve nodded, sitting down on the edge of Tony's bed as he fumbled to get under the sheets after having kicked off his shoes and blatantly pulled off the shirt he'd been wearing.

Now Steve was left with a half nude genius playboy philanthropist staring at him from under the sheets of his bed as if expecting the soldier to get in with him.

Well, he didn't have anything to lose so he threw caution to the wind, ignoring whatever amateur blush that was on his cheeks and kicking off his own shoes, pulling off his own shirt, and sliding right on in next to the still fuzzy minded Tony Stark.

Once under the covers, he felt the smaller man curl up next to him, back pressing against his chest. Steve only rolled his eyes and knew that this was what was going to become even more frequent because Tony always managed to get Steve to take care of him after all the parties.

It used to be just taking Tony to his room. Then it was making sure Tony got into bed okay. Then it was sit next to his bed all night. And here he was, holding his arms around the genius rocket scientist while the both lay in bed.

Steve rested his chin on Tony's shoulder, catching the light of the arc reactor when he opened his eyes to readjust his grip on the smaller hero, nearly engulfing him in his hold. Steve smiled lightly, thanking somewhere in his mind whatever god was up there for that little bit of technology keeping Tony alive and well there today.

With no concerns, Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Tony's waistline and nuzzled his nose into Tony's ear and whispered a good night and a possible muttering of something similar to 'love you'.

"Sir I recommend taking a shower before-," The voice spoke through the speakers.

Steve frowned. "Jarvis, go to bed or whatever it is you do."

* * *

_**Remember to request! Also I don't own the Avengers. If I did there'd be a lot more Tony/Steve, Tony/Bruce, and more flirtatious comments from Loki towards Tony and Bruce. (Probably my idea of Fury and Clint running a blog about the Avengers as a gossip blog)**_

_**Btw: I'll take crack ideas. I love writing humor. Please request it.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - HuggableLove and KooKooKarli

_**Thanks to HuggableLove for the request of a drunk Loki and Thor!**_

_**Warnings: Alcohol, Implied Sexual Situations, Gayness, Tony Stark singing and squealing.**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Pairings: Loki/Bruce, Loki/Tony, Slight Steve/Tony, and possible others.**_

* * *

Friday night.

Lovely, lovely Friday night. There was always something about Friday nights that made the week worth suffering through. Often for the group of oddball superheroes it meant drinking endlessly and having karaoke night at Stark Tower.

They never partied anywhere else, or planned to at least, because Loki had always found a way to break right out of prison again or win his brother's best interests over and be allowed to step foot on Earth as long as he never injured a soul. Loki always followed that rule, but it didn't mean he couldn't do other things.

Loki was rambling on, having been on his twentieth drink or so, he stopped counting once he spotted Tony's ass and wandered right on over to it. His eyes stayed glued there, and it didn't take long for an also drunk Tony to turn around and say some sarcastic comment that Loki only had half the attention to listen to. It seemed Tony was rambling on about some differences in strength between the whole gods thing and super soldiers because it attracted Steve who was always the one who ended up sober.

Instantly the chance of scoring with anything that resembled the fabled Tony Stark was lost. Steve seemed to see right through Loki's charade and instantly gave the demi-god a harsh look that only Loki really understood.

"Nevermind then." Loki nodded, backing away from the Stark and his large super soldier body guard. He instantly slipped back, his eyes settling on a new prey. Pepper was talking in riddles to Thor that left him befuddled more than anything.

Loki only took a few moments to listen in on the conversation, hearing as Pepper made a remark about Tony having his screws loose sometimes and Thor becoming rather concerned for the poor man since he depended on those screws to keep his suit together.

He only rolled his eyes and set them on a new target. The legendary Hulk, or Bruce Banner, was standing near Clint. It seemed Bruce had let himself drink a little because he was already stumbling all over himself and laughing at whatever stupid remark or joke Clint made about Tony and Steve fucking every other night.

Loki decided on stumbling over himself, grabbing another drink from the table to hand off to Bruce the moment he got there who in this case tried to turn it down but it took little effort to trick him into drinking more.

"So we're all fans of the big green hulk, here aren't we?" Loki commented, slapping a hand down on Bruce's shoulder with poor coordination. He tried to ignore the loud noise of Tony now singing some god awful lyrics by that teenage girl's sensation Justin…what's his name.

Bruce laughed. "I don't think that's all a really good thi-," He hiccupped once. "-ing to really be saying." His words were slurred as he spoke and Loki knew this would be an easy shot.

"Why is that?" Loki's devilish smile appeared, sly and foxy like any woman's could ever be. He leaned towards Bruce who at this moment wasn't being as concerned about getting angry.

Bruce shrugged. "It isn't going to save you if he gets mad." He admitted sheepishly, apparently ignoring the fact that the Hulk side of him _did_ adore at least a few things about Tony Stark. The Hulk had more respect for Tony than anyone else. Steve was next in line but that's because he was always very careful. Probably the one who got the least respect was Thor.

"Loki! My brother, you are missing out on the dancing!" Loki heard from behind him the loud voice of his brother over the sound of Tony's terrible singing. It wasn't as easy to ignore Thor as it was the music.

_Damn it why is it always someone getting in the way_? Loki thought to himself, looking back towards his brother which he'd truly regret for the rest of his life. A tipsy Bruce was uncommon, but a drunk Bruce was rare as hell. He'd never get to catch the scientist like that again.

By the time Loki had looked back towards Bruce and Clint, they had both started towards the karaoke machine and were determined to sing some ACDC together while Tony seemed to squeal in delight. It turned out Stark loved the music even more while he was intoxicated.

Loki grumbled something about killing Thor in his sleep before turning around completely to acknowledge his brother as he marched on over, taking Loki by the shoulders and leading him towards the microphones.

"Let us sing lyrics from our home!" Thor exclaimed, his free arm outstretched towards the ceiling as if to invite all to hear. Loki desperately wanted to disagree, but went along with it anyway. If the two scientists he usually had his eyes set on weren't going to get any of his attention that night then he might as well give up.

Loki looked towards his brother, scowling. "Don't you know when to take a social cue? I was trying to hit on Bruce." He said, not realizing it wasn't in simple enough terms for his brother to understand.

Thor stared, confused. "I thought you were not going to hurt a soul! You were trying to hit Bruce? Brother you've broken your promise!" Thor spoke, a little madder than before. "Loki what is the meaning of this?" He demanded.

He only groaned and shook his head. "I meant that I was trying to make a pass at Bruce. Score with him."

His brother only seemed more confused by the statement. "It didn't seem you were playing games. Isn't the objective to get more points than the other?" Thor questioned, apparently not familiar with the Earthling's terms for anything at all.

Loki shook his head no again. "Thor I was trying to sleep with him!"

"There was no bed invo-,"

"HAVE SEX."

"Oh."

By that point almost everyone was staring at the two brothers. Steve was the most concerned considering he was still in his right mind and hadn't taken a drink that entire night. Tony was the only one who passed off the moment as if it were normal. "Just two people talking about sex everyone. Birds and the Bees. Nothing to see here." Tony said in a serious tone, walking through the small crowd casually as if not understanding exactly what he had said himself.

Bruce and Clint stared at Loki blankly but only until Tony waved the microphone at them and tossed it at Clint so they could go off singing whatever ACDC music they wanted to.

In moments it was just Loki and Thor again, except for the incoming Steve Rogers who was on his way to investigate the situation before Tony could get pulled into it. (Everyone knew by now that Steve was like Tony's body guard)

"You guys okay?" Steve was obviously still skeptical about having yet another party with Loki around considering the last time he almost literally had to peel Loki off of Tony who he had successfully had up against a wall.

Loki stared at the super soldier for a moment before his scowl grew even larger and he pouted like a child, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everything is alright, friend. My brother was just trying to 'score' with Bruce." Thor explained, happy and friendly again. He patted his brother on the shoulder once before placing his other hand on Steve's. Steve stared blankly at Loki, knowing _exactly_ what that meant about what Loki had been planning to do with Tony earlier.

Loki's scowl was soon mirrored in Steve as they stared at each other and soon Steve had turned, and made his way off to Tony again whom he now stood much closer to and paid much more attention to what the others were doing around him. Luckily no one had the same intentions that Loki did.

Thor still seemed not to see the rift forming between Loki and instantly jumped at the next chance to begin singing music from home once he got a hold of the microphone. Before long Loki was singing along half-heartedly with his brother as he was swayed back and forth with his brother's large and enormous weight.

Though, while singing whatever music he'd dubbed had terrible lyrics and a horrible tune, he couldn't help but get caught up in Thor's contagious smile. His brother really was an optimist. Maybe he'd have to be a bit more optimistic too even if it was when no one else would remember it.

* * *

_**Thanks to KooKooKarli for her request of either Loki/Tony or Steve/Tony! I went with a little Steve/Tony since I had more formidable plot bunnies for that. :3**_

_**Warnings: Gayness, Fluffy gayness, and more gayness. (no smut)**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Pairings: Steve/Tony**_

* * *

After around the third time of waking up next to Tony, having him curled up happily in his arms from a previous night of bright lights and drunken stupor…Steve began to wonder where their relationship was beginning to head.

Steve was always the one keeping Tony out of trouble when he started drinking, and even on the battlefield Steve was looking out for the Stark. Maybe it was something about protecting whatever little connection he had left?

It was when the dummy-head genius was standing across from him on the other side of the bar that the question popped out. He didn't know where it came from, what it was really inspired by, or what to do after he asked it but go hide in a corner and pray the Hulk smashed him into pulp before Tony could respond.

"Do you want to go out?" It wasn't specific. It wasn't meant to be a date. It was just this little question that could be taken any which way you wanted to take it. It was simple and innocent really. Roommates asked each other that all the time and they were constantly sharing the same room right?

Tony stared back at him for a moment before hiding the smirk that threatened to touch his lips. "Sure, Cap. What were you thinking? Trip to the museum so you could see something familiar?" Tony joked, taking a sip from his ginger ale. (The bubbly taste made the buzz go away.)

Steve shrugged, knowing not where he was going to go with this whole 'going out' thing. He didn't really want to contribute anymore and say that he sort of wanted to take Tony out on an 'old fashioned' forties style date. He didn't really know what would be acceptable for Tony…

The billionaire didn't seem to care as he placed his empty soda can back on the bar and stepped around it, taking hold of one of Steve's wrists and dragging him along. "Let's just go out then. It is going out of course." Tony said, leading him to the elevator where they traveled downwards towards the first floor.

The super soldier was rather concerned considering Tony would throw around a few derogatory comments before ever really agreeing to anything. Though he had, it still felt wrong. Tony was being…mischievous.

That was usually never a good thing.

Steve tried to put it aside, following after Tony as they both grabbed their coats. It was beginning to come around to winter and snow was becoming more and more of a possibility. Steve slowly began dreading the day the white stuff would start falling, knowing that memories of the war would start tearing at him like the claws of the devil.

They both headed out into the chilly late November air, walking down the street like any other individual. New York was bustling with energy yet at the same time it felt serene walking in the crowd, blending in even with their identities. It felt good to sort of blend into the picture and act like normal everyday people for once.

"So," Tony started, his eyes searching up the sides of a few buildings. "Do you want to talk?" He asked, hands placed in his pockets as white chilly air billowed around his cheeks from exhaling. Steve was mesmerized by the hot air, watching as Tony's cheeks reddened in the cold and his face got paler. Instinctively Steve moved closer, rather willing to share his body heat with the smaller man.

Steve shrugged. "It's been a while since I've really got to walk around out here and enjoy it." He stated, trying not to get caught up staring at Tony's lips whenever he let out a deep breath.

Tony nodded his head, giving Steve a short glance before looking back towards the city. "Even when it's 60 years into the future?" He asked, his shoulders stiffening as a cool breeze blew through the street, sending hair flying out of control and stinging the skin of faces.

"It's not so different. It looks different and the people aren't the same but there's still the city rhythm." Steve admitted, looking away from Tony as a few police cars drove down the street, sirens blaring. Part of him wanted to rush towards the scene of the crime but little things weren't meant for Captain America to fix. It was just the big stuff he was meant to take care of. It still didn't mean Steve Rogers didn't jump to the rescue whenever the time called.

Apparently he'd been staring at the cars pass for too long because he felt Tony's hand curl into his own and their touching fingers began to lace together as they both sought out for warmth. When Steve turned his head back to look at the owner of the hand he found that the windblown Tony Stark was smirking at him. "Can't be a hero every day, Capsicle." Tony spoke, the words flowing off his tongue like silk. It was just too sickeningly sweet.

Soon they had begun walking again, fingers still interlaced as they walked. Eventually they came across the park, leading Tony and Steve to walk through the leafless trees. They didn't talk for a little while and when they did it was to make a few short comments on something they'd seen or remark on something they'd just remembered or thought of.

It was sort of surreal for Steve considering just asking Tony to go out brought him to a nice walk in the chilly November air that took them around the park. Eventually they stopped for a while, sitting at a bench and watching as children rushed around in the grass, trying to gain their parents attention or impress another kid.

"Kids…" Steve sympathized, knowing exactly the feeling. They were all trying desperately to impress their parents or friends, trying to be perfect and do everything right. One kid was even running around with a makeshift Captain America shield and the other acting as if he were the Hulk. One had a foam hammer, waving it around like the Hulk. A younger sister insisted she be the Black widow while the twin of one of the boys shot arrows. Though there wasn't an Iron Man imitator in sight…

Tony shook his head, leaning back into the bench. "They're odd." He finally stated, granting him the real Captain America's attention. "Do you ever want kids?" Steve asked out of the blue, intrigued by the reaction he'd had.

The genius granted him a look that said 'why bother' and rolled his eyes. "I'm not ever going to be a good father figure. I didn't have a good one to learn from." He said, looking at the kids all playing until their parents started pulling them away. It reminded them almost of all the times when the Avengers _couldn't_ get together for a night of partying. All of them being torn apart slowly bit by bit…

Steve couldn't believe what he'd heard. "What was so bad about Howard?" To be the honest shared striking similarities to his son…in a lot of ways.

Tony gave him a long hard look. "See you missed the years where he was a terrible father. It was all work and no quality time with Anthony. So," He paused, looking towards the children trying to drag against their parents. "I promise never to have kids if it means I will end up giving them even less attention than my father did to me."

He tried not to believe it but at the same time, Steve knew that Howard was obsessed with his work. But…would Howard have passed over his own son just to work as determined as he did? It was sort of hard to really think about considering he was staring right at the product of it.

Though, it did explain a whole lot about Tony's personality. Daddy issues made a lot of sense.

"Sorry." Steve apologized, looking back to the field now empty of super hero imitators. "I didn't think Howard would have done that…well, not directly at least." Steve sighed, glancing at Tony to see what his reaction was.

Tony didn't seem to have a reaction though. He only stared at the ground. "It's fine, Cap. I'm used to people thinking that." He stood, hands in his pockets as he looked around the park once more. Steve stood also, towering over the shorter man as he stuck out his hand expectantly.

It took him a minute but Tony eventually placed his hand in Steve's, rolling his eyes and smirking. "You're pushier than you look, considering you're a pushover." Tony pointed out as they began walking back.

Steve shrugged in response, smiling at the comment. He was only a push over for Tony and the genius probably knew that by then too. "Whatever you say, Stark."

The remainder of their walk back was silent, though not sparing the few glances and Steve's arm wrapping around Tony's shoulders when he began shivering from the breeze. The super soldier hated the cold but he'd rather face his fears than have Tony suffer.

Once they reached the Stark Tower again, Tony stopped right in front of the doors and gave Steve a look that seemed like he knew something he shouldn't. There was that mysterious mischievous nature that Tony had been hiding earlier.

"So since this was a date, I think you owe me a kiss." He spoke, pink lips forming the words with a sly grin. Steve seemed to go even paler, staring down at the philanthropist in shock. It _was_ supposed to be a date but he was never supposed to know about that…

"What?" Steve asked, confused by the statement. But that wasn't long before Tony grabbed hold of Steve's jacket collar, pulled him down the best he could, and gave him a kiss right on the lips. It was short and only lasted around half a minute or so but when Steve was finally released he didn't see Tony anywhere but through the already open door.

…so with the changing of time came the changing of Steve's interests. That was why he'd stare at Tony so much. That's why he was obliged to take care of him…

Oh now it all made sense.

Now it all came together like the pieces of a puzzle. But there was one missing piece.

Where was Tony?

In moments Steve was rushing inside the building shouting for Tony to slow down and talk to him but for the next few hours Steve didn't find the man anywhere. When he finally did show up though, Steve made sure to keep the little escapee in his arms as tight as he could hold without hurting the man.

* * *

_**Reviews and Requests welcome! **EDIT: I accidentally had that first one in there twice, sorry!****_


	3. Chapter 3 - Anonymous

_**Well, this one wasn't as amazing as I planned for. I truly apologize Anonymous! I just had such a hard time writing this and it sort of turned into this Steve-Centric mess with a little SteveTony and some random Clint for humor. xD I hope you like it. I don't like how it turned out but I couldn't really find out a way to do this...my improv skills failed.**_

_**Thanks to Anonymous for the request of either an Avengers Sleepover or a all of the Avengers in Highschool! **_

_**Warnings: Implied Suicide attempts, Confusion, and Bullying**_

_**Rating: T (for dark themes)**_

_**Pairings: Natasha/Clint, Implied Pepper/Tony, and if you want it to be Steve/Tony it can be.**_

* * *

Highschool was always this sort of thing Steve dreaded. He thought about it more and more each time he walked to school, age still hanging on his shoulders like a big neon sign for everyone to read. He'd in fact been held back in a sort of way, or at least that was what he thought of his one year leave. He passed his Junior year just barely and quit highschool before returning back when his education wasn't up to par with anyone else's. (Another reason being that he had enough of the science experiments and being a lab rat)

Of course now that he was returning as a Senior two years later, he had to face going into the same grade as that damned genius Stark who on many occasions made fun of those who weren't nearly as smart as he.

The only person he deemed intelligent enough to speak a truly enjoyable conversation with was Bruce Banner, the guy who ran away when you started ticking him off. No one quite knew why.

The school of course wasn't ordinary either. Their principal Nick Fury was the strictest of all headmasters and their program even more so. You were lucky to run into Phil Coulson instead who was much nicer than the latter. Phil Coulson was the co-vice principal with Maria Hill. Though…on many occasions he didn't fit the part because he wasn't nearly as willing to bite your head off if you did something wrong.

So, when Steve ran into VP Coulson that morning, he didn't dread his day so much anymore. The man always had a way of brightening the students' spirits. So there he was, standing at the school's entrance and scolding the students lightly if they were out of uniform.

The education center was not only a school but a private school for gifted individuals. The school's official name was "S.H.I.E.L.D." and no matter how complicated the acronym, no one bothered to ask what it stood for. Speculations were made about it but the students would rather have fun making a name up than actually knowing.

S.H.I.E.L.D. was a privately ran school that was placed away from most civilization. In fact most of the students boarded in dorms on campus. It was very highly specialized in educating special individuals with different needs.

Though for Steve he didn't buy his way in with money, he was funded by the department of scientists that had so graciously turned him into a giant super soldier of sorts in the time he had been away from school.

Some other students bought their way in with money while others were sent in by the government by requirement because of their exact needs. Some people rumored that was why Bruce ran away from other students so much when situations got tense.

Steve tried to ignore those facts as he walked down the hallway and past the crowd of students fawning over Tony Stark. He was the prodigy of course and it was painfully apparent he had bought his way in with money. Beside him stood the boisterous Thor and his brother Loki whom had been gradually creeping closer and closer to Tony's inner circle of fans.

Sometimes Steve didn't know why he ever bothered to care enough to watch them.

Steve then wandered up to his locker, opening it and placing the few books he'd needed to take home the previous night back into their designated spots. His ears picked up the sound of Clint, excited and happy to be at school and pranking once more.

Everyone knew by then that Clint was the master prankster of sorts. Or at least if he had blackmail on you, well, it'd be on his blog in a matter of 12 hours and the entire school would know about it. He was like the online journalist to the unofficial cyber newspaper on the activities going on in S.H.I.E.L.D.

Steve had often been a victim of that blog before he got his 'upgrade' from the scientists considering his smaller size and terrible physical outlook. He tried not to remember those days either.

Luckily though, the bell that signified the five minute pre-class transit time went off before Clint could reach Steve with his camera and cell phone. Clint was always posting, always blogging. He practically lived for it.

As Steve sauntered over to his first class, AP Literature, he began hating the day again. VP Coulson's smile only lasted him a total of five minutes.

He sat himself down in the assigned seat next to Thor, the biggest airheads of all time, he tried not to cringe at the loud laugh escaping from the man. Apparently Loki made a comment from across the room that made Thor that much happier.

Steve was relieved to have Natasha take her place at his other side. Natasha was like the quiet and ever so dangerous student of the school. She was dating Clint, believe it or not, and she was often the one to stop all the fights that broke out in the school by winning them when she wasn't even involved.

Fighting was also a reoccurring disaster at their school. But the Vice Principals and Principal did nothing to stop it unless someone actually got very, very hurt. That happened a lot too but that's because everyone else had some otherworldly qualities to fight with.

At least Steve could get along fine in one of those fights unlike Tony Stark who relied on his brain to save him. Tony often got into the fights or was the one to start them but somehow he always made it out okay…but that didn't stop Steve from worrying, even if he didn't like the short asshole of a billionaire.

Speaking of Tony though, he had just walked in, having missed the bell by a minute and being the last to show. The teacher didn't bother reminding him though because Tony always made a remark about class starting when he got there because he was practically the one teaching it. This always angered the teacher and he was either sent off to detention or the teacher had to leave before they exploded from anger.

Sometimes Steve pitied those poor teachers.

It didn't take long for class to begin. They were reciting some lines from Shakespeare's play Julius Caesar and comparing it to some of the facts they'd read about the ruler in a non-fiction book earlier that year. Steve barely understood an ounce of it.

"Wait what's this bit here with the whole…Et…too…Brutay?" He ventured out and asked, looking to their teacher for help while Tony so graciously butted in.

"It's Latin."

Steve turned his head to look at Tony. "I asked what it was…"

"And it's Latin. You asked what it was and I said Latin. That's what it is. What it says is completely different." Tony's smirk was discouraging. Steve didn't want to put up with the smartass. He turned his head away, facing in the opposite direction. His eyes lingered on the window, announcing his defeat. He didn't want to put up with that god damned idiot that was too smart for everyone else.

The teacher chose this time to intervene, giving Tony a sharp glare before looking to Steve. "It means 'and you, Brutus'. Would you care to tell us the relevance?" The teacher kindly tried to give Steve a bit of redemption but the teen didn't respond, he just kept his eyes on the window.

Class went on in a blur, leaving Steve feeling disconnected and torn from everyone else…not that he felt connected to them anyway.

The following classes went by with most of the students on their top behavior, which wasn't always that nice. That did exclude the fight in the hallway just outside of the Chemistry labs. Apparently something went down with Bruce and Principal Fury had to go in and stop the whole thing before it got out of hand.

Now it was lunch time, the time where Steve dreaded even letting himself sit with the idiots he pretended not to hate earlier in the day. Tony was sitting on the other end of the table, reeling off different pickup lines to Pepper Potts. Natasha and Clint were sitting more towards Steve's end of the table. Bruce was missing, for which they all blamed the fight in the hallway. On the other hand, Loki and Thor were talking in riddles back and forth to each other while Loki so blatantly attempted scooting closer to Tony.

It was when Phil Coulson sat himself down with the students that they all got a little concerned and looked up. "What's with the…well, constant interaction?" Steve bothered to ask, looking to the absolutely beaming vice principal. Phil Coulson shrugged. "Just trying to make sure my favorite batch of students isn't getting into trouble." He explained, no longer granting him the attention of Tony, Thor, Loki, and Pepper.

Natasha, Clint, and Steve all stared at the vice principal though. "Bruce will be back tomorrow. There was a problem with his whole…angry side." Phil explained, getting more serious. The group nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

They hadn't been told exactly what happened to Bruce but that when he got angry he became a different person. The only one who had the closest idea of what he became was Tony, since he was a fan of the whole get angry and bash stuff thing.

Steve and Natasha on the other hand knew to run at first sight of Bruce getting pissed off and Clint was dumb enough to snap pictures. "What got him mad this time?" Clint asked, probably for his blog.

"Just another one of the students teasing him about the science stuff. Nothing big." VP Coulson spoke, even knowing that Clint ran that blog about the school. "But it's alright, we got him before it became a destructive matter. Principal Fury is helping him out right now."

The three all nodded their heads in agreement. While they knew they were younger, less experienced in the troubles that often became a problem in their school, their group at their table had become the leading students of S.H.I.E.L.D. At least most of them spoke to their superiors with respect, and they took on their responsibilities, (all discounting Stark, he never fit the profile exactly.), but most of all they were the highest passing students in extra-curricular activities.

S.H.I.E.L.D. had a very specific set of extra-curricular program that required the student take on projects and leap into fields that they might enjoy. Of course the school focused mainly on military training, there still was other places for openings. Bruce and Tony both worked in science, though Tony was into the engineering and Bruce was into the gamma radiation studies.

Thor and Steve both practiced regular military procedures while Clint practiced in archery. Natasha worked on reconnaissance and self-defense. Loki developed his mind, studying battle strategies and too learning a bit of the regular military procedures with his brother. They were all sort of different in their own way yet they all excelled massively in their respective groups and departments.

It was no wonder S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn't let them leave the school. They were too proud of this specific group of students.

A normal day at S.H.I.E.L.D. academy really depended on the individual. Regular classes that studied the required math, sciences, arts, social studies, and literature were taught during the early part of the day after the scheduled breakfast for both boarding students and some that could make it in time if they were early arrivals.

The normal class day consisted of five classes, each depending on the semester or student. In the middle of the day around noon they had lunch and then continued their studies. After the regular day of studies, students would become involved in their extra-curricular activities that all depended on the person. For Steve, he went through his regular studies and then proceeded to preparing for joining the military with other students. After those respected practices took place, they'd head home or to their dorms.

A dorm student would naturally study for a couple of hours or enjoy their own free time before they were granted 'free passes'. The free passes allowed them to leave campus for short periods of time, the most being 12 hours unless further permitted. This way they can get dinner, go out with other students, and indulge in the social aspect of their lives.

The truth was though, no one really bothered to leave the school because of the short drive or walk back into town. Some local students such as Steve made the trip every day but others didn't bother and stayed in the Cafeteria for school cooked meals and studied more or indulged themselves in video games.

Steve was lucky that day to be staying with Clint after school for a few hours to study and such. They in fact didn't do much studying at all though. Clint either shot arrows at pictures of people he'd tacked to the walls, usually political figures or celebrities, played his own video games, or went on the internet to further expand his blog.

Steve on the other hand was sitting with his eyes half open staring at the book of Applied Physics that they were supposed to be learning. He didn't understand a word of it and half tempted getting himself a tutor for help but the only person who was deemed safe to be near was Tony since Bruce had been having more and more problems recently.

There was no way Steve was going to sit through a tutoring session with Tony. The pompous narcissist was hard enough to handle during the day.

"Clint, do you know what the hell's been going on with Bruce? Like for real?" Steve asked, looking up to his sort of friend, or ally. Probably an ally.

Clint shrugged, shooting another arrow at Oprah's forehead from across the room. He was slumped on his bed, having terrible posture, yet the arrows always hit right where he said they would. Earlier he'd been explaining that the woman was too pesky, too popular, and too famous for his liking. Plus she was just too imperfect to be loved so much.

"They say he's been facing some trouble from the gamma radiation. It got out of control when we were off for the summer break. He'd been studying it off sight and then there was all this hoobaloo about it when he went missing for a while. He's back though, but I'd be concerned if he lived across the hall. I think he's just going to go boom one day." Clint made several explosion like motions with his hands as if acting out a nuclear reaction or something.

Steve shook his head. He'd heard about how Bruce went missing for a while and then turned up in India or somewhere. When they brought him back here he was sort of messed up somehow. No one was quite sure what to do around him after they were warned never to get him angry at all costs.

It really did pose some questions.

Steve placed his book beside him, closing the cover lazily. He stared at the floor for a few moments before Clint smirked, crossing his arms and looking at the scientifically enhanced teen with mischievous eyes. "So how's your relationship going with Tony?" He even dared to ask.

The teen was more surprised by the question than anything. "What do you mean relationship? We're barely acquainted with each other." Steve chuckled with his words. "You think there's actually something involved between us?"

Clint shrugged, aiming another arrow at another celebrity, Justin Bieber to be exact. "Howard Stark spent a lot of time with you rather than Tony. Not sure what to say about that." He smirked, aiming two more arrows at the teen sensation.

Steve shook his head, picking up his books and getting ready to leave. He didn't plan on sticking around with the rather sketchy archer. Clint was known for sending arrows straight at someone's head if he got irritated and Steve didn't want to be on the receiving end of that. It was a wonder the dorms people didn't catch him with his bow either. Weapons weren't allowed in the dorms for obvious reasons.

Though the thought dawned on him that he probably had in fact just manufactured the bow right there in his room anyway and kept one beside him at night for self-defense.

That was one thing they all shared. Their group of exceptional students all slept with weapons close by. Whether it was because they knew people could easily come in and kill them in their sleep…? None of them were sure. Each of them all had their own nightmares to haunt them.

Steve picked up his books and left, not saying much of anything to Clint but a noise of 'bye' or something. He didn't ignore the sound of an arrow lodging itself in the door the moment he shut it either. He just kept walking like it was natural, because for their group, it was.

The walk out of the dorms area was sort of long considering the placement of Clint's room and the relative way the buildings were designed. It took him ten minutes just to get down the staircases and out the door before he was walking on his way across campus so that he could begin the chilling walk home. Why he didn't save up his money to buy a car was obvious, and bikes were too ridiculous anyway. Why save money for something the school won't let you park on campus anyway?

What Steve least expected on his walk back towards the nearby town was the appearance of a figure sitting on the ground and hunched over one knee, staring down into the dirt. He couldn't see the face in the growing darkness but he knew the figure had dark colored hair and looked a mess if anything.

If he wasn't mistaken either, that was definitely the uniform of the academy. It was dirtied up a little but it was the uniform.

Steve usually didn't bother with people sitting next to the road but he was more intrigued than anything. It was like he was struck with memories of someone, someone whom he'd forgotten over time.

He didn't remember who exactly this person reminded him of until he walked up, leant down, and placed a hand on the shoulder of the man. His face didn't lift up from behind the dark hair but Steve was suddenly shocked to remember that this was much like those days when he had been working with Howard Stark, father to Tony Stark-his classmate.

Steve ignored the feeling telling him to back off, go and call someone once he got home or tell the school that the genius student was curled up on the side of the road and quite unresponsive. Steve wanted nothing more than to just walk away from him.

But then there was that one little feeling in the back of his mind that said to help the poor guy. If there was any reason for someone with so much privilege to be sitting on the side of the road then there was a reason for him to help him up.

"Tony?" Steve asked, shaking the shoulder in his hand lightly and trying to ignore the feeling of the limp man underneath him.

He heard the mumblings of something but couldn't understand a word. "Tony, what are you doing? School's back there." Steve lifted his head to look back towards the lights far off in the distance. S.H.I.E.L.D. was lit up from far, far away. Tony was farther out into the middle of nowhere than Steve had first expected.

Tony again didn't say anything intelligible but when he lifted his gaze finally, finding the blue eyes of Steve Rogers, the elder could see that Tony had drug himself out here by himself.

The smell of something disgusting wafted over him and he looked back behind his classmate into the stones and rocks on the side of the road. There was something on the ground attracting flies and other insects. "Tony, are you okay? Are you sick?" He asked immediately, knowing exactly what was on the ground.

"…tried to…" Tony's voice stopped after a moment and his gaze traveled back downwards but his face was still held higher up than before. Steve stared; disturbed by the image of his…dare he say friend like this.

Steve waited patiently for him to continue, knowing that repeating it would only confuse the man more.

Tony looked at him with half-lidded eyes again. "I wasn't happy…" He muttered, frowning and showing just how lost he was in his eyes. "…I didn't like it anymore. I wasn't ever enough for him…not for anyone…" One of the dirt covered hands of the prodigy lifted to his forehead, rubbing at a small cut that was only bleeding slightly.

Part of Steve was confused but the other part understood. He knew exactly what it felt like not to enjoy things anymore but he didn't quite understand what the poor man had done.

"Who?"

Tony scowled, looking off into the distance with disgust as if he were staring at the face of whom he was thinking of. "Howard. He's not even my father anymore…not anymore." Tony shook his head, losing himself in his thoughts again.

Steve shook his head, squeezing the shoulder in his grip. "He's always talked about you. He's always been proud of you." Steve tried to explain, knowing that he'd probably spent more time with the man than Tony had in his entire life time. Howard was always doing other things…and Steve knew that just by how the man acted towards other people in contrast to his son.

"Liar. He's never talked about me. He's never even looked at me." Tony stared at Steve, and then back to the hand he hadn't placed on his forehead. When Steve looked down to see what was so important, he was met with the sight of a bottle of medications.

Instantly Steve reached forward and tore the bottle form his classmates hand and threw it as far as he could off into the meadow, startling Tony from his stupor. Tony stared off to where the bottle had disappeared almost longingly but Steve took hold of either side of his face, forcing him to stare straight back at Steve. "It's not worth it Tony. If he didn't talk about you then make other people talk. Go do all that science-y stuff that you and Bruce enjoy so much. You're great at it." Steve growled, knowing exactly what had been going through the Stark's mind.

Tony looked back at him, blank and empty but somewhere Steve could see his mind starting to turn it's mechanical gears again. He was coming back.

"C'mon, we've got school to go to tomorrow and I don't want Fury coming and giving me detention for housing one of his top students over the curfew time." Steve said, pulling the Stark to his feet and helping balance him.

Tony didn't respond, but something in him had changed. Maybe he didn't have to pick on Steve anymore…maybe he wasn't so mad at the man for getting all of his father's attention. Steve obviously had a reason for it.

* * *

_**Only one fic for this one because it was longer and more...well. I wanted to get this one out so I could do the others as fast as possible! I'm sorry if it was disappointing...I really didn't like it. At all. I figured I'd take and put some of those highschool elements into a private school for the special. Also nerdy Bruce is love. **_

_**Really the whole Tony and suicide thing just...it's a common thing Teens face and I'd like to say that Suicide IS real and when you see the signs, stop it from happening! Help that person feel loved and perfect and get them help! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers! **_


	4. Chapter 4 - Ororon and Catgirl106

_****Updates may be slow for these upcoming 3 weeks. The end of school and exams and such. But usually that's when I post the most for some reason...shows you how much I study. xD****_

_**Thank you to Ororon's request for Witty Bruce and Tony! You wanted witty, and I thought 'crappy science jokes'. Because that's what would happen between these two. xDD Plus I threw in a little joke I have with a friend who texts me as Bruce. I text her back as Tony...now our contacts on our phones have changed to "Bruce Bannersprouts" and "Iron Ass".**_

_**Warnings: Really bad Science Humor, Inappropriate use of Vegetable names, tiny curse word...?**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Pairings: Tony/Bruce, Mentioned Tony/Steve**_

"Hey Bruce," Tony asked, not lifting his gaze from the work he was finishing up on modifications for the Iron Man suit.

Across the lab, Bruce Banner stood next to several machines, watching the data appear and making his own conclusions about the information. "Yes Tony?"

Tony looked up to face the other scientist with a smirk, eyes settling on the man with a look of pure evil of sorts. "So a neuron walks into a bar and asks the bartender 'how much for a drink?' and the bartender says-…" He was cut off by the laugh of his friend.

"Really? Terrible science jokes? Tony I thought you'd be making sexual innuendos about atoms and molecules by now." Banner laughed, pointing at the genius billionaire as he scowled. He then bent down to pick up one of the notepads he'd been writing on and record a few findings as he chuckled lightly to himself.

Apparently Tony wasn't so happy being defeated. "What would you prefer? Terrible jokes or talking about work? It's not every day I can talk to someone who speaks on the same level as me-," He smirked again. "-almost." He added with his sly grin.

Bruce only shrugged. "Probably would prefer work."

"Terrible Science Jokes it is then." Tony spoke as he picked up a tool and began working away at the suit laying out on the table again. "What did the quantum physicist say to the other quantum physicist when he wanted to fight him?"

"Let me atom." Bruce stated cleanly, having probably heard the joke before.

Tony scowled, secretly looking for another joke on the screen he'd hidden behind the suit of armor. "Where does bad light end up?"

"In a prism."

"How many theoretical physicists specializing in general relativity does it take to change a light bulb?"

"Two. One to hold the bulb and one to rotate the universe."

Tony growled lightly. "What is the simplest way to observe the optical Doppler effect?"

"Go out at and look at cars. The lights of the ones approaching you are white, while the lights of the ones moving away from you are red." Bruce smiled, looking up from his notepad and looking to the upset face on Tony's face.

Bruce shrugged when Tony glared back at him, obviously upset by the other scientist. "I'd stop using popular internet jokes." He said, holding up the phone he had sitting on his notepad. He waved the screen at the genius so he could see and finally Tony seemed satisfied.

"So you didn't know then?" Tony's smirk reappeared.

Bruce shook his head. "Just loaded this about 30 seconds ago." It seemed that the keeper of the green rage monster was winning this battle of wits with Tony Stark.

Tony grumbled something about cheating no matter how hypocritical it sounded. "Fine." He looked back down to his work and crossed his arms. He apparently didn't notice Bruce who had left his notepad and phone over by his work, after checking that it was safe to leave the machine unhanded, and crept up behind the smaller man to place his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"You want to get out of the lab? Eating another meal in here will probably kill us." Bruce spoke, looking down at the screen Tony had been staring at. Tony had in fact been checking Clint's blog and had several of their teammates' facebook profiles up for stalking.

Tony shrugged, seemingly too interested in reading the latest post made by Clint about his and Bruce's alleged relationship. Really Tony and Bruce had been just scientific buddies…or fuck buddies but hey. Tony slept with anybody and whenever he put Steve out on the couch, he had Bruce to call.

Neither of them pretended that Bruce didn't like Tony back and Tony didn't pretend that he didn't like Bruce back. Tony knew he really appreciated the scientist and probably if it weren't for the giant bucket head from the past, he'd be sitting happy with Bruce every day in the lab.

On the other hand, Bruce knew that the only person out there that could keep him truly calm was oddly enough Tony. He didn't know if it was because the Hulk really liked him, he'd heard stories, or if it was because Bruce liked him. Tony was the most irritating person to be around and yet he really liked the guy. Maybe it _was _because they both spoke on the same intellectual level.

"Jarvis, cancel any lunch plans. Probably dinner plans too. Just clear my afternoon." Tony spoke, pushing away from the table and being taken into Bruce's welcoming arms. It was unexpected but that was practically all that was Tony. Unexpected.

In moments they were walking out of the laboratory, ignoring all other plans and taking the short walk down to the garage where they hopped into one of Tony's many sports cars. Bruce usually detested them but that was a part of Tony and he couldn't exactly object it.

"Where to? Paris?" Tony asked once he sat himself down in the driver's seat.

Bruce joined him in the car by taking the passenger's side seat. "Too many people that could get me mad. Let's stick to somewhere remote." He said, still worried by the phantom feeling that the Hulk would come out at any moment.

It took him a few moments of silence to realize Tony was looking at him, either annoyed or impressed in some way. "You're _still_ worried about that? Dude they think the Hulk's a hero and hell I'm around. The Hulk loves cuddling Tony." The third person did nothing to comfort him.

"Tiny Tony. He'd crush you." Bruce warned, looking at his friend with concern. He didn't want anything to do with harming the billionaire because that meant he'd have to see the bad end of Steve's shield…aka the sharp edge.

The Stark didn't seem to care or notice that fact anyway. "Let's go to a McDonalds or something then. I can handle ordering if you're _so scared_ about ordering from an irritating teenage woman who loves acting like a bitch." Tony spoke as he pulled out of the garage and into the street.

Bruce didn't say anything, knowing it was a terrible stereotype but that was exactly what he was afraid of. He didn't want to get mad while receiving bad service. It'd probably bring the Hulk out, Tony'd get injured, and all kinds of things could go wrong. He'd get locked up. He knew it.

Tony seemed to know whenever Bruce would start going into hysterical thoughts and thinking of every worst possible scenario because that's when he'd start talking about something completely irrelevant. "You sure you don't want to go to Paris?" He asked, risking a glance at Bruce rather than watching the road.

"Or we could get Shawarma."

"We had that yesterday, Tony. You're obsessed." Bruce said, looking to the smaller man with an almost scolding expression.

Tony shrugged again. "If we got to the McDonald's drive through then you'd have to take the food from him." It wasn't a very subtle reminder that Tony didn't like things being handed to him. It wasn't subtle at all actually.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Shawarma it is then." He easily gave in, pleasing the genius billionaire easily. It was always like this when they went on 'dates'. They'd go out for dinner or lunch together, not anything fancy, just simple and usual. They wouldn't do all the crazy things Steve got Tony to try for dates. They'd just go see a movie or something.

They were like an awkward teen couple in the middle of their sophomore year. They didn't quite know what to do with each other. Though, at the same time all they really needed was each other's company. It was always like that.

In fact the both of them both made the theory that without each other, they'd eventually explode from the lack of intellectual people around. Or at least Tony made that claim for Bruce.

It was a strange sort of love but in a way it was love. It was their dopey scientific sort of love.

"What did one uranium-238 nucleus say to the other?" Tony said as they pulled up to the Shawarma joint.

Bruce laughed. "Gotta split."

"Damn it Banner! You giant green vegetable! Bannersprouts! That's what I'm calling you-Bannersprouts."

* * *

_**Thanks to Catgirl106 for the request of Tony/Steve revolving around Tony's Arc Reactor! I actually really loved the idea for this one because of it's completely plausibility and for some reason...it makes me happy and I'll probably write as if it happened from now on when I do some Tony/Steve. xDD**_

_**Warnings: Angst, Mentioned Character death, Shirtless Tony Stark**_

_**Rating: T **_

_**Pairings: Tony/Steve**_

* * *

Steve was sitting on the couch, eyes set on the TV as it played something he didn't quite understand or recognize. That was always how it went down though, Steve sitting on the couch and trying to understand what happened on the TV. Usually that was why Tony walked in on him watching the News or sports channels.

He'd only just moved in a few days before. Questions were arising but he never had the guts to ask them. Usually they were about how the microwave worked or what buttons to push on the remote…he never liked giving Tony the satisfaction of seeing him confused.

But today, it was when Tony wandered into the room clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist that Steve was more intrigued. "Where's my-," Once Tony's eyes caught the sight of the television he instantly stopped.

"Why the hell are you watching Spongebob Squarepants?" He asked, pointing towards the yellow sponge singing something horridly deafening on the television. Steve shrugged, eyes catching on Tony's exposed skin.

It was when he followed along the lines of his abdomen upwards towards his chest that Steve's brow furrowed in confusion. His eyes met the glowing sight of the 'arc reactor' as he'd heard before. Usually Steve only thought the device came in the suit but he'd begun to understand that the glowing device was actually attached to Tony entirely.

That was probably the biggest question that had come to mind. Why didn't he ever take the thing off…? Or really, could he?

Tony broke from his staring at the television before walking forwards towards the couch and picking up the remote from beside Steve. This caused him to lean over the back of the couch, granting Steve a much closer view of the technology attached to his chest.

He gulped down whatever air was in his throat as he looked, seeing exactly how attached the thing was. He didn't know what to do while looking at it and probably appeared as a creep for staring.

Though in the time it had taken Steve to begin staring at his boyfriend's 'arc reactor', Tony had already leaned back and away from the couch after changing the channel to some sports event that he knew Steve could get interested in if he tried rather than watching a children's show.

He looked back down to Steve, handing him the remote as he did so. "Do you know where I left my cellphone?" He asked, seemingly a little stressed. "Pepper was going to call me after I got out of the shower about the meeting in Japan." He half-heartedly explained.

Steve had a hard time lifting his gaze from the device in the center of Tony's chest before looking upwards. "I think it's by the bar." He stated, sounding a little monotone as he tried to force some thoughts through his brain that didn't involve the arc reactor.

Tony knew there was something off but didn't say anything as he walked over across the suite, finding his phone on the counter next to a bottle of tequila. He then called Pepper, having a brief talk about whatever it was he was supposed to be doing in Japan a month later. Apparently the trip was cancelled and Pepper was enough to convince the company of buying stocks or something business-y.

Steve didn't particularly care about what Stark Industries did as long as he knew when Tony was going to leave town and if he was going to tag along or if he'd have to suffer behind at the tower with Jarvis as his guide to modern living.

Eventually Tony left the room, returning in probably the most casual clothing Steve had ever seen him in. The billionaire was wearing just some sweatpants, nothing more.

Tony returned to sit next to Steve, instantly curling into the super soldier for comfort the moment he'd made contact with the couch. Steve watched him carefully; sort of glad he'd have more chances to stare at the thing attached to Tony.

"What is that thing?" Steve eventually asked, braving through his dumb stupidity. He knew he should know what it was but he didn't have the computer skills to look it up on the internet so he had to ask directly.

Tony looked up from the TV, facing the super soldier with wide eyes. "What is what?" He asked, leaning up slightly.

Steve pointed with his finger to the arc reactor sitting smack dab in the middle of Tony's chest. "I thought the whole point was to keep that thing with the suit…"

It was as if Steve had hit a nerve. Tony was staring at him blankly for a few minutes before shaking his head and repositioning himself so he faced the other direction, back pressed into one of Steve's sides. "It's what keeps me alive." Tony said simply, not adding anything at all. Not even any distinguishable emotions for Steve to interpret.

Steve watched him for a few moments, taking in the information. He didn't think that something like that was actually keeping Tony Stark alive. Didn't they have surgeries and such that could fix him? Why did he need the aid of a mechanical device?

"It's keeping metal shrapnel from my own weapons from reaching my heart." Tony added, knowing that his boyfriend was confused. He couldn't blame the poor guy. He probably wasn't even thawed out by then and if he was he wasn't aware of what was going on or who Tony Stark was probably.

Steve seemed even more confused by the added information. Tony could also feel the body of his boyfriend tensing up beneath him. He'd probably get even worse when he found out it wasn't an accident. Steve always tensed up when he got worried.

Tony sighed, looking at the wall with such intensity that someone might think he had lost his mind trying to solve a problem. "It wasn't any accident. I was on a job and got a face full of Stark missiles in my face. The entire reason I built the original Ironman suit was to escape from terrorists who wanted me to build them my weapons. I was injured in the ambush and if not for a device that created a magnetic field to stop the shrapnel from reaching my heart, I'd have not survived." His eyes darkened at the memory of Yinsen. "A good man saved me back there…but I couldn't save him."

Part of Tony longed for him to just let the tears out, the ones he'd been holding in since he watched the poor man die. The man who'd saved his life was long since dead and he still had yet to shed a tear for him. He'd wake up from nightmares of being back there; watching the image repeat over and over, but yet there was still something keeping him from crying. Possibly it was his dignity, or maybe Yinsen never would have wanted him to.

Subconsciously he could still feel the stiffening of Steve's body beneath him as he attempted to picture whatever must have happened, what it must have been like…but Steve could feel the same from Tony. He felt Tony's body go rigid and cold, and possibly the small shivers that Tony tried to hide were more to the puzzle.

Steve knew that Tony was always level headed, cool, and strong about anything that might upset him. He might throw around some angry shouting but unless he was intoxicated then he didn't show a hint of other emotions. The most Steve ever caught was the look of pure…_nothingness_ in his eyes when something that he guessed to be touchy came up.

Maybe he just never learned how to cry.

The super soldier wanted nothing more than to find and kill whoever had caused Tony this pain but something told him that Tony already took care of it. That was just how Tony did things. If he wasn't happy about something then he'd remove it or cleanse it, possibly without even realizing it, until he was satisfied.

In all actuality those terrorists were probably long since dead.

Tony felt the arms of Steve wrap around him, embracing him in warmth and what he knew was comfort. He was reluctant at first seeing as part of him screamed to be alone but Steve didn't relent, pulling the genius closer towards him in an attempt to keep him safe.

They both knew these were childish actions but they didn't try to avoid them. There was that little ounce of faith and hope that sprang forward in those moments when humanity got the best of them. No matter how hard they tried to escape it, humanity always caught up to the two superheroes.

"I'm sorry…" Steve apologized, hugging Tony close to his chest and resting his chin on the smaller man's shoulder. His eyes traced the lines of Tony's face, looking for the emotion he knew was bottled up inside.

Tony had to know that Steve wouldn't mock him for it. Steve knew that the genius thought that emotions were weaknesses. He knew that Tony hated letting people see the _real_ Tony Stark.

"Tony," He spoke, hugging him tighter and searching with one hand to find the hand of his best friend and lover. "I'm really sorry." He whispered again, sadness filling his voice.

The genius in his arms let his head lean against that of the man holding him. "I just wish I could have done something…" He whispered, gripping the hand in his tight with stress and agony. The pure regret pooling in his heard was enough to send him pain.

Steve looked forward to wherever Tony must have been staring off to. He didn't say anything though. This wasn't the time for them both to descend down into guilt and regret. Steve had lost many and he didn't have to tell Tony because when he gripped Tony's hand tight too, they both responded the same. They both knew that the people they'd lost were long since gone and probably never wanted them hurting like this.

A lot of the time Steve was thankful he had Tony because every time he phased off, eyes searching in space for whatever was missing, Tony was able to walk right on over and replace whatever it was. Tony was able to sit in and fill up that space and be even more than a replacement.

It was when his eyes traveled back downwards to find the small glowing device attached to Tony that Steve felt the smile pull at his face. He knew that Tony was alive when he looked at its glowing light. He never took his eyes from it as he placed a light kiss on Tony's neck, wrapping his arm around the Stark's waist.

Tony was something that most of the time Steve didn't think he deserved. Tony was rough around the edges and sure he could get a little violent but yet at the same time he could be like this.

Tony could be accepting, loving, passionate, and most of all he could keep Steve in line.

He didn't expect to see his love's tears, not then. His eyes were filled with what Steve knew was a sorrow that came from the loss of a friend. Steve knew that pain very well...his mind filled with the images of snowy white peaks…smoke billowing from a train…the bitter cold air biting at his face…

The images came to a sudden halt at the feeling of Tony turning in his arms to face him again. Tony had curled up, sitting with Steve and resting his head on Steve's shoulder as he faced the other direction.

"We're a mess." Tony finally said after what felt like hours of silence when in reality it was just minutes. His eyes were drying again, but there was still the grief in his eyes as he looked to Steve's face. Steve nodded his head, enveloping Tony into another tight embrace.

He smiled as he placed a light kiss to Tony's forehead, no matter how much Tony usually detested it. It was something about feeling like a child.

"But we're a good mess." _And that's all I'll ever need. _

* * *

_**Don't forget to Review or Request! **  
_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers! I wish I did though!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Daisymall13

_**Only one post for this chapter, I just sort of wanted to post something and this was pretty much good to go. :) **_

_**Special thanks to Daisymall13 for the request of Tony POV and a prompt of: **He's hurt, and unable to stand- what's worse, is the unconscious forms of the three strongest members of the Avengers team spread around the room, unmoving._

_**I really liked this idea but had NO idea whatsoever for who the heck took down our big boys. So really it's a very vague on that sort of topic and my skills with a Tony POV are just...rusty. It's not as great as I could have made it. I've been writing in 3rd person for ages now. I need to go back to writing some character povs. xD I actually left this one open for continuation so if you request I shall continue. **  
_

_**Warnings: Blood, Injuries, and cursing.**_

_**Rating: T (for the situation)**_

_**Pairings: None. (You can believe this and that in the end but really this was just some Tony being invasive.)**_

* * *

"…shit…" I grumbled, my head feeling as though I'd been up drinking for two days straight again…damn it. What the hell happened? I didn't remember anything from before…not yet at least. I tried to open my eyes, willing them to see through the bright and blaring light shining down on me from above every time they cracked open at least a little bit.

I noticed my right eye was covered and my skin felt wet with several different things. Mostly I was just sticky from sweat…but what the hell happened that prevented me from seeing out of my right eye?

While lifting my head, I cried out in agony. My hands gripped into fists as I tried desperately to turn and see what was around me. To my luck I didn't have to see over my right eye and just turned my head left when my gaze met other cots around me. Instantly my heart clenched at the sight of the shining metal of the Captain's shield.

My visible eye filled with worry as I tried desperately to turn my body. "Cap!" I called out in a hoarse voice, unable to reach a high volume at all. "Captain!" I tried again to get our so called leader's attention.

After attempting by calling his name several times I eventually gave up with the names. "Steve damn it! Wake up!" I wished for something that I could have possibly thrown at the lug head but he didn't wake to my calls.

I shifted my gaze to Bruce who was sprawled out on one of the cots. I could see the needle still sticking out of his neck where someone obviously tried to sedate him. Chances were he was just knocked out anyway. I tried to ignore tattered clothes and moved on over to stare at Thor.

His blonde hair and scruff were normal so I couldn't really make a claim about that but…he was out cold too which _was_ the concerning part. It was the fact that the hammer was nowhere in sight that worried me.

Where was my suit anyway? No one knew how to properly take it off of me without my assistance or Jarvis…

I scowled, looking upwards towards the ceilings and walls. I found the one camera placed sloppily in the corner facing down on us easily after following the red dot that shone through the dim lighting in the room.

Part of me said just to get the hell out of there while I still could but the moment I tried to move my body I felt searing pain shoot up my spine. I tried to suppress the scream of agony, morphing it into some sort of grumble filled with hurt and dare I say whimpering.

Around me the others didn't stir, though I did think I heard Bruce let out a few deep breaths of air but that wasn't any sign of anything.

I waited several minutes before attempting to turn over onto my side, finding the actions needed to be more delicate than first perceived. Once I lay on my side facing the others I stopped, catching my breath as I tried to look down at the floor.

It was dirt covered and laden with concrete. Damn it. That'd be one rough fall.

I coughed, feeling blood in my throat but ignored it as I threw all caution to the wind and rolled, sending my hip hard into a box that had been in the way of my fall. The corner jutted into my side, obviously bruising me on impact. The loud shout that came from me was nothing I was proud of.

I tried desperately to balance on one of my elbows but I found my right one had been damaged with my right eye. I couldn't bear weight on it.

It took ages for me to resituate myself to an even remotely close to comfortable position before I attempted pushing my bare toes against the cold concrete and attempting to pull myself towards Steve's cot. It was the closest and I figured he was the one with the most sense.

Once I reached the cot I stared up at the edge as if it were miles above me. I didn't know how I'd be able to pull myself up to it.

My eyes scanned the room for something I could possibly pull myself onto. I struggled to grab the closest box I could, pulling it into my small personal space as I tried also to pull myself up with my bad right arm. It didn't work out too well when my depth perception failed and I missed the cot completely, smacking my elbow down on the concrete painfully.

"Damn it!" I groaned, propping myself up onto the box as best I could before pushing against the floor again with my useless legs. I managed to half prop myself up on the cot before shamelessly swinging myself up and onto it right on top of and next to Steve Rogers.

There was a reason I didn't wish to do this with Mr. Giant Green Bean since I could potentially awaken the beast and destroy us all.

Then of course I could have done this with Thor…but I greatly dreaded being near that poptart eating fart.

"C'mon Steve…" I growled as I winced in pain and pushed his unconscious body over. I managed to roll over him to the less occupied side of the cot, back facing up against the wall.

After waiting several minutes to gather myself and regain my strength, I kicked him in the shin with all the force I could muster. In seconds the super soldier was groaning, eyes wide in hurt as he searched for the disturbance. When his eyes landed on the man who looked rather uncomfortable and half covered in bandages beside him, he flinched away in what almost looked like fear.

"What Sleeping Beauty? Afraid of a little Tony Stark?" I mocked in a light tone, dreading the feeling my right arm and hip were giving me after my escapade. I hated calling myself little but in this case it was necessary. I was a midget compared to everyone else. Except maybe Clint…maybe. His presence as a giant turkey was enough to make up for his height.

Steve stared at me longer than I'd have expected before he seemingly assessed my injuries before his. "What happened?" He eventually asked and I shrugged. "I couldn't tell you." I spoke, ignoring once again the bloody feeling I was feeling around my covered eye. I swear there was more blood coming out of me than being pumped around by my crappy heart.

The super soldier frowned, resting back into the cot and staring upwards. He turned his head towards the other cots, seemingly able to move a little better than I could. Once he spotted the other cot that was empty and the bloody trail I didn't even notice I'd left behind, he returned his attention back to me.

"Stark…why exactly are you over here?"

I scowled. "Apparently you're deaf so I had to come see if you were numb to the touch too."

He returned my look sourly. He began his personal assessment of the room again and I began to fear the outcomes of this whole…ordeal…as I caught sight of Thor again. I could see that there was a rather large blow to his chest and he was gushing blood faster than I was.

"Move over." I commanded, tired of being pushed up against the wall. I knew the cot had barely enough room for even half of me and the shit-ton of a man Rogers but I was tired of having to stare at him because he was the only thing my neck allowed me to look at besides a few short glances to the others.

Apparently Steve wasn't in his polite mood and just took to taking hold of my shirt and pulling me down on top of him instead. I didn't quite enjoy being in the same place as I had been before I woke him up.

I attempted pushing against him but when I took my right elbow to elevate myself I immediately grunted in pain when I felt the bones nearly shatter underneath the pressure. Steve worriedly pulled me back down again, concern written all over his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, snaking his arm around me so he could hold me down from any further attempts at inflicting pain onto myself.

I growled back in response, not glad to be stuck staring at him. He was the only thing I could see from my spot plastered against his giant muscly chest…damn it why wasn't I that naturally intimidating? Maybe people would stop questioning my quirks if I was that large.

For a long while we just waited, listening to the others as they both slumbered. We were stuck awake, or at least I was. I couldn't risk falling asleep again.

I knew exactly what it was like to be…captured.

Unconsciously my body sent shivers down my spine, alerting Steve back to me after the considerable amount of peaceful silence.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking me over again. His eyes caught on something that was over my hairline, but I didn't know exactly where. I just knew he was staring.

I grumbled something about 'what's wrong with you' and rolled my eyes or eye really. The only reason I wasn't going into live hysterics was because of the fact that I wasn't alone. Steve was awake to keep me company.

Part of me didn't want to know what it would be like if he clonked out again…

I didn't even care that I was getting more and more tired by the minute trying to keep my failing body awake but I couldn't sleep knowing I could get torn away from them. I could get my life torn to shreds and maybe an arc reactor wouldn't save me this time.

I was scared. I was more than scared and hell I was going to admit it if it meant everything would get better than this.

There are a lot of things I put up with. I mean I put up with EVERYTHING but this was a nightmare I wasn't willing to take a dive into. I didn't want to wake up while I was being advertised as bait for Pepper to come and retrieve. I didn't want that. I didn't want to be a burden again.

"Tony?"

It had taken me a long time to notice that he'd spoken my name but when I raised my gaze to meet his I could see he was visibly upset and from his reaction I was too. I must have looked on the edge of insanity just thinking about all the bad scenarios.

"Tony? Are you okay? You look…worried." Obviously he wasn't used to seeing emotion on my face. I was always the one keeping it together, straight faced and poised for pictures. Everyone else lost their cool while I stayed strong, fast, and kept it all together. I'd even heard Bruce say once that I was the sticky stuff keeping our misfit bunch together.

I sighed, closing my one good eye and probably the other I couldn't see out of. "…just a bunch of memories."

I knew he of all people could understand that because he too rode the same boat. We both sailed around on the S.S. Memoire as we watched the world move around us, Steve even more than I.

Well, I guess that was what made us so compatible now. He and I both sort of worked as the leaders of the Avengers. He was the more direct one while I stood by and influenced the group and as I mentioned, glued us all together.

If I had to choose one terrible analogy that'd scar me for life, I'd say we were two parents looking after a hoard of ridiculous children. I cringed at the thought as being pictured as the mother.

That was definitely not on the manly list in my mojo.

I sighed with displeasure, noticing that Steve had managed to go off wandering into his own thoughts. "So, Capsicle," I started, nudging him in the shoulder lightly with my good arm. I had caught his attention before he'd gone off too far on the train of memories. "Who do you bet is going to get in here and save our asses?"

He shrugged. "Probably Clint and Natasha or Fury." I knew he would have mentioned agent Coulson but…we all didn't think of making those remarks anymore, especially not the Cap.

"So I guess we just sit here and wait…" I dreaded the thought, knowing I wouldn't sleep at all no matter how long we were stuck there.

His concern flashed across his face again. "You can sleep you know." He mentioned at the sight of my eye drooping nearly closed and a tired yawn escaping from my mouth.

I shook my head as best I could. "Not without going into a mental break down." I admitted, giving him a look that said 'if you tell anyone I'll murder you in your sleep'. He seemed to understand and smiled. "I can keep watch and you sleep okay? We'll both stay awake as long as we can." He made the deal, almost treating me like one of his little children Avengers-but not me. I'm the _mom_. He can't talk to me like that.

"I'd rather lose it." I growled.

He shrugged, resting his head back on the cot. "If you say so."

It was a long few moments before I growled and kicked him, earning a smirk from him while he attempted to pretend sleeping.

* * *

_**Remember to Review, Request, and all kinds of things! **_

_**Woah that's weird. It made it really big on my screen...what did I do? I AM DISTURBED. Okay, anyhoo I don't own the Avengers. Marvel does. **_


	6. Chapter 6 - Otaku-Kaiki

_**There is only one request done in this chapter, unfortunately. I wanted to make a little note here that I will be doing all requests unless you are told otherwise...and now the requests are building up so I have to keep writing! Requests made very recently may have a bit of a wait. Though, they will get done. I promise! **_

_**In other news, you may or may not get a lot of updates from me this upcoming week. I am going into my week of final exams and then my last day of school is Friday. :) I'll be more dedicated from there on out! So look forward to it and if I am lacking updates then I truly apologize.**_

**_Also: there is no specific time I try to get these requests done by. Usually if it takes over a week I will begin to get upset with myself and the results may not be as desired. Though, I try to aim for 3-5 days. I generally aim to post two or more fics in one chapter but sometimes it comes down to chapters like these where it's a gap filler. I refrain from writing these out of order, I know it might be simpler with writers block but this is how I'm doing this! So here we go!_**

**_Thanks to Otaku-Kaiki for this request. She requested Stark Spangled Banner and subtle fighting between Bruce and Steve over Tony._**

**_Warnings: Gay and Hetero pairings, Hostility, and Public Bathrooms._**

**_Rating: K+/T for hostility and adult-ish situations._**

**_Pairings: Tony/Pepper, Tony/Steve, Tony/Bruce_**

* * *

It was dinner, simple, nice, a comfortable setting…that's all it was. Dinner. That's all it was supposed to be at least. For Steve and Bruce it became war and for Tony and Pepper it became the most awkward get together the small group had.

Tony had invited them all out considering each of them spent enough time around each other at Stark Tower anyway. Bruce spent on an average, over half his week at Stark Tower while had just plain moved in. Pepper had been giving the 'boys' as she liked to call them some quality time together but still hung around when she wasn't doing all of Tony's business work.

In fact the four of them were so used to running spending time with each other they had dinner with each individual at least once a week.

It was when Tony suggested Bruce move in that things got…rough in a subtle sort of way.

Tony and Bruce were hanging out in the lab ten times more than often and that definitely upset Steve. While whenever Tony was spending time lecturing Steve about how his bike was so unsafe or going out with him to teach him about modern America, Bruce felt pushed to the side.

Nowadays, dinner was much more difficult. It wasn't the same old practice they used to go through once a week when Bruce didn't live at Stark Tower. Now it wasn't near as innocent.

Though Steve and Bruce were often shoving knives each other's way, they both silently agreed not to let it show when they were around Tony. Which in this case was near impossible since Tony was so perceptive.

This little event, a celebration as Tony had called it at first, was to commemorate Bruce's welcome into the Stark household. In all honesty though, Bruce knew there were no welcome feelings coming from Steve while Tony was still blatantly labeled as 'unclaimed'.

It was events like these that made Steve and Bruce uncomfortable in the first place. They both weren't so good in fancy restaurants and Tony insisted he get to spend at least a little bit of money.

In fact, all of them were sitting around the mahogany table, dressed in their best, throwing fake smiles at each other and acting as mannered as house cats. Each of them were trying their best to avoid the glasses of elegant red wine in front of them, barely even looking to their menus.

The tension at their white clothed table was enough to make the other tables near them look their way nervously. If they were expecting something, they were probably waiting for something like Bruce to Hulk out-which, in this case, was quite possible if not for Tony's presence.

A waitress approached their table with caution, coming by to check on them and ask for their orders. Everyone else in the restaurant seemed to be watching and waiting for one of them to explode from tension.

"Are you all ready to order?" The waitress smiled nervously, her blond hair cascading down past her shoulders and catching Tony's eye. Instantly he received two well-placed kicks from under the table and a look from Bruce.

Pepper was the first to order, not only because she was a woman but because she was the only one who was willing to speak in their stressful situation. "I'd like the lobster bisque please." She said in her usual polite tone, the very same she used when she was acting at playing nice towards business investors.

The waitress nodded her head, taking Pepper's menu with a shaky grace. "What would you like to eat sir?" She turned her head to Bruce who sat at Pepper's side.

Bruce tried not to notice Steve staring at him from across the table. "I'd like the filet mignon." He said with the same nervous smile he gave anyone when he spoke. The waitress smiled again, placing her hand on the back of his chair. "How would you like that done?"

"Medium rare."

Tony smirked at the order. "Little known fact, the Hulk likes his steak alive…" He stage whispered to Steve next to him who attempted not to show his eye twitching.

Soon the waitress had maneuvered around Bruce to between Tony and Steve. While Tony made his order for the chicken special, Bruce and Steve had a secret glaring contest while the billionaire's attention was diverted.

The moment Tony returned to them, taking his eyes from the waitress, they both returned to their casual stances from sitting on either side of the table.

The waitress was soon sweet talking Steve, or at least attempting to. Apparently the woman had this thing for Steve that didn't show until now. "And you sir?" She said her tone a bit different than before.

"I'll have the filet mignon as well. Well done would be nice." He said with his sentences chopped as if to warn the woman that he wasn't in the mood to talk, let alone be flirted with.

She didn't seem to take the hint and lingered a bit too long around Steve, granting Bruce some time to talk with Tony that Steve wasn't happy about giving up.

Eventually the waitress did leave them, attempting to sway her hips as much as possible when she walked away, letting Steve back into the conversation at the table. Once he returned back into the conversational loop, he noticed that Bruce and Tony had entered another one of their scientific run-ons where they'd go on an endless rant.

"Yeah I've been looking a bit into your arc reactor technology and I was thinking that maybe you could-," Bruce was cut off by a sudden thump from under the table and a pain in his shin. Instantly he bent down, leaning under the table to look for the source.

When he returned back to the table, he noticed Tony had moved on and was having a light argument over something with Pepper about the company and Steve's dangerous glare from across the table.

So that's where it was from…

Steve had the look in his eyes that said 'how dare you question Tony's work'. It was petty and quite frankly _girly_ of them both to engage in the silent battle but…Bruce gladly took the bait and by the time their appetizer salads arrived and they were eating, Bruce 'accidentally' sent his fork flying at Steve.

By that time, Bruce and Steve had both excused themselves to go to the bathroom.

Once the two met inside the porcelain palace of shining marble sinks and weird smelling soap, Steve instantly grabbed Bruce by the front of his shirt, pushing him up against the wall. "What are you doing?" He asked, jabbing his finger into Bruce's chest.

Bruce only held up his hands in defense. "I'm not doing anything, Steve. You're the one kicking me under the table."

"Yeah, well the fork holes in my arm say otherwise." Steve nearly growled, a sarcastic tone lacing his voice. He obviously wouldn't put up with this.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up. You started this whole 'fight'. It's degrading."

Steve smirked. "Then why'd you take part in it?"

That shut Bruce up. Now he was just glaring at Steve, arms now crossed over his chest after he pushed Steve away from him. He didn't want to put up with this at all today. A childish Steve was something rare to come across and not something he enjoyed finding.

"Well let's call a truce then." He proposed, eager to get the boyish elder to stop.

Steve only scowled. Obviously that was a no then. His only other response was pushing away from Bruce and marching out the bathroom door. It swung on its hinges behind him, swaying from the sheer force of the super soldier.

When Bruce finally made the move to follow and return to the table he could see from the looks of Tony's face that Tony was catching on to something going on. But luckily the waitress had arrived just before Bruce, shutting up Tony with food before he could complain to Steve further.

Steve would probably kill him for that later. He might have to sleep with his door locked.

The moment he sat down he caught Tony's glance but nothing else came. There was no verbal lashing for whatever he was talking to Steve about. Maybe Tony had been warning Steve about getting Bruce upset when he wasn't around.

The dinner was filled with the same tension as before but no one spoke a word. Some of the other men who had been in the bathroom to see Bruce and Steve's little tussle were caught staring too long.

It was when they finished their food and Tony was holding his glass of wine in one hand and looking to Bruce with the other that it got even worse. "Well, welcome to the tower, Bruce. Sorry we didn't make dinner at home." He laughed lightly.

Something was a little off about the statement considering Steve was the only one who could have cooked a good enough dinner to eat…and Tony never even asked.

Maybe Tony was catching on to their little World War III…

"It's quite alright Tony. I can cook next time." Bruce offered, apparently trying to show up Steve. Steve only returned to glowering at Bruce.

Tony nodded his head, gladly paying the check for their meal when the waitress returned.

The further correspondence ended them up walking outside, tensions still running high as Tony led them towards one of his expensive cars. Bruce and Steve managed to grab each other's sleeve at the shoulder and were glaring daggers at each other while ignoring Tony who was rambling on to Pepper.

Soon they were both piling into the car, Tony obviously driving since he wouldn't let anyone else do so. Steve took the passenger's seat and Bruce and Pepper sat in the back two seats.

Unlucky for Bruce and Steve though, the moment they jumped back into the conversation they found Tony and Pepper making arrangements for a dinner the next day after a meeting and Tony giving Pepper a light peck on the cheek before turning back to the road.

For the rest of the night the two shut up, and Tony enjoyed having the upper hand. They didn't think he didn't know did they?

* * *

_**Don't forget to request and review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers. There's be a lot more gay if I did.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - JayNinjaOfLightning13 Anon

_**Two Requests in this Chapter! Thanks to JayNinjaOfLightning15 for the request of Tony picking at Bruce a little. Just some sorta fluff.**_

_**Warnings: Tony doing Dangerous things, Bad Cooking**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Pairings: Tony/Bruce **_

* * *

Tony Stark had a knack for bothering Bruce…and not some little need that could be satisfied but an obsession that was constantly fueled by will to do as he pleased.

He often poked with things, electrocuted him from time to time, sent things flying his way…but never was Tony granted what he was really looking for. He never got that satisfaction of seeing the one thing he wished for the most.

Bruce had come to realize Tony liked fooling around in the lab and workshops more than he originally thought. At first he thought Tony was just trying to find out the limits to which he could push the scientist but…then he began to find that Tony was often standing there waiting with his hands together and this look in his eyes that reminded him of a little girl that wanted more than anything to see the one thing she loved most-right when she was about to get it.

Originally he thought it would remain just in the lab too…

But here he was, watching as Tony attempted to cook dinner and kept throwing rather angry comments his way or accidentally tossing things or letting things slip that normally wouldn't.

Tony was getting clumsier about trying to hide his desperate need to examine Bruce while he 'hulked out' and Bruce thought it was about time he say something before it escalated and he couldn't control his anger anymore.

"Tony," He said curtly from his seat on the couch, painfully aware that the past few jarring comments that came from Tony may or may not have been to entice the Hulk out of its cage.

The billionaire only looked up from his cooking for a second, eyes darting back to look and possibly check if Bruce was going green or what. There was that fleeting look of hope that soon melted when he noticed the other scientist was just sitting there. No shaking, no trembling or growling…just sitting there.

He frowned, turning his head back to the pan of steaming food. This was the third time he nearly set it on fire.

"Yeah?" He said, expression not changing as he poured an already open water bottle over the burning food.

Bruce tried not to show his disappointment in Tony when he turned away with such a dejected look. "It's come to my attention that you're…well, trying to get the…other guy to come out." His voice shrank a little more than he'd have wished for.

Tony didn't respond. He just dumped the contents of his pan down a trash bin and started over as if he didn't hear it but Bruce _knew_ he did.

"Tony…this is serious. If it _does_ happen than I could hurt you and everyone in New York City." He warned, getting up from his seat on the couch so he could approach the counter and possibly warn Tony the next time he nearly set something on fire.

Yeah that'd probably be the best way to go.

Bruce leaned against the counter of the bar, watching as Tony attempted to cook something again. He had been working on his culinary skills since the last dinner the Avengers team had together as a whole that didn't involve shawarma.

They had all been instructed to bring some food they made at home. The only things edible were Bruce's lasagna, Pepper's steak, and some Russian dish that Natasha had conjured up from her pantry. Clint had proceeded to bring a box of donuts and store-bought cookies. Everything else wasn't near the state of edible.

He sighed, resting his head on his hand. "Tony, I don't want to hurt you." He sounded tired but there was an undertone of seriousness as he spoke. His eyes were locked on the genius across from him as he attempted to get the point across.

Tony's shoulders visibly slumped as he turned again, his eyes catching Bruce's.

"Do you want me to apologize or beg for your forgiveness? I can get on my knees." He asked, waving the pan at him menacingly. "I'm a scientist and curiosity is our one weapon." He warned.

Bruce rolled his eyes, not really believing the whole ordeal coming out of Tony's mouth.

He shifted so both his arms were resting on the table again. "Tony, I just want you to be more careful and if you can…_stop_ with this whole thing." He said in a pleading tone. He was done dealing with the whole spilling things on Bruce or poking Bruce with sharp things.

Bruce Banner just wanted some peace.

Tony stared at him, giving him that look of 'you know me', and quite frankly, Bruce did. He knew the antics would never stop. They might for a day or two but they'd slowly increase again until the desired results.

Then if Tony wasn't happy…well, they'd keep happening and it'd never end. Bruce would just have to live with it.

"I warned you that I was a fan." Tony said with one of his evil smirks, knowing he didn't have to explain. Bruce remembered his statement of being a fan of his whole 'big green rage monster' condition. He also remembered all the damage he did to everything and from what he heard…he did a number on Natasha the first time they were aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. airbase.

Bruce sighed again, shaking his head as he watched Tony go back to his cooking. He was about to add salt rather than sugar and immediately Bruce walked from his side of the counter to Tony's side, catching Tony's hand before he could.

He smiled when Tony scowled. "Wrong." Bruce said simply, picking up the sugar and placing it beside Tony's stove. He knew better than to attempt to hand it to Tony because the billionaire would only say something unpleasant back.

"I know, I know." He pulled his wrist out of Bruce's grip immediately, angry look still plastered to his face.

Bruce only shrugged, walking over to the trash can where he could see several meals that were either charred, or turned into jello. He was beginning to fear his next meal from Tony's hands. He might just have to hulk out and eat it with a green stomach instead.

It was hard to picture dying from food poisoning…but hey if Tony was cooking then it was quite possible. No wonder he always made dinner whenever he was around.

"Tony…you really need to hire a personal chef or something." He stated, hands on his hips as he stared down at the mess.

The billionaire only laughed. "I have you for that, Banner."

"I could infect it with my work. Why trust me?" Bruce stated, eyes darting back to Tony as he wandered back over, standing a few feet away for safety.

Tony only laughed. "Why trust you? You could become a giant green monster of death. Why _should_ I trust you?" He turned, pan still in hand as always when he aimed it at him to point. Unlucky for Bruce though, the steaming hot mess of a crepe that came flying at him was too quick and Bruce was splattered with hot crepe goo.

"Now _that_ was _not _on purpose!" Tony instantly shouted in defense as he cowered behind the pan in his hands as if using it as a shield and inadvertently attempting to protect the arc reactor in his chest.

Bruce stood, frown plastered to his face, eyes changing to a bright green…

But in a split second it was gone and Tony was staring at Bruce with amazement. He saw the look change, the eyes had gone Hulkish and he could tell there was that anger but there Bruce was, all human and fleshy and pink.

"Woah." Tony muttered like some spooked teenager.

Bruce shook some of the goop from his hair, face red from the heat and the blood gushing through his veins from his heart beat rising even for that small moment.

"Care to help me?" He said after a little while, a bit upset by the still shocked Tony Stark standing a few feet away from him.

Tony seemed to snap back to it, having probably not believed that Bruce hadn't hulked out, or completely at least. "Sureeee…." He spoke, walking forward tentatively as he grabbed a towel from the counter and tossed it to Bruce.

Soon they were both wandering towards the bathroom with Tony holding an extra set of clothes for Bruce in hand. "So why didn't you…?" He didn't need to finish for Bruce to understand.

"Because."

Apparently that upset the genius billionaire but Bruce didn't say another word. It was simply because Tony was Tony and if it was Tony who did it then Bruce simply _wouldn't_ get angry.

* * *

_**Thanks to Anonymous26 for the request of Tony/Bruce first date! I made this very very weird. Well not weird as really just...funny because of weird reasons. If Tony seems out of character...hehe it's explained. I went to town on this one.**_

_**Warnings: Upset Tony Stark, Worried Bruce**_

**_Rating: T (for reasons)_**

**_Pairings: Tony/Bruce_**

* * *

"Oh come on Bruce, you look fine. What are you? A teenage girl who's trying not to be the girl next door?" Tony asked, hand on his hip as he pointed at the door behind which the offending Avenger was hiding behind.

Bruce scowled from his place leaning against the bathroom sink and staring into the mirror. "How can you be sure I won't…" Bruce seemed more worried about the _other guy_ today than normal. Usually the Hulky side of him didn't bother him.

Tony rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall next to the bathroom door. "I'm not Raven Symone. I can't see the future, thus I can't tell you that." He crossed his arms, now unhappy that the 'that's so Raven' theme song was cemented into his mind and playing on repeat in his head.

Sometimes he enjoyed talking to Steve more since he had to watch all the _futuristic_ references that could easily get stuck in your head.

"Tony…"

"Oh shut up and get out here before I have Jarvis unlock the door. I want to go on a normal date like any girl wants to!" He almost sounded like he was about to demand they go to one of the local proms. Which coming from Tony…it could happen. Intoxicated Tony did anything even if it was a bad idea.

Bruce opened the door just to see Tony's facial expression.

Apparently he didn't believe that Tony said that and had to check and see if the man was serious. To his dismay, Tony was dead serious as the look in his eyes told him so.

He regretted opening the door though, knowing that now he'd have to go with Tony on the stupid date he'd planned…it was technically their 'first date' but Bruce had been spending enough time with Tony that it really wouldn't feel like one.

They both were always in the lab together, Bruce was already staying at Stark tower almost 24/7…it was just ridiculous trying to even think of this. Couldn't they have just stayed home and had dinner and watched a movie rather than spending money and going to the movies to see whatever Science Fiction horror movie that Tony had been rambling on about earlier.

The only comfort was that Bruce knew Steve could never pull off a modern day date like this. Steve was so old school…it sort of made him happy to think of it.

He didn't object as he was drug to the elevator and down to the garage where he was pushed into the passenger's side seat while Tony hopped into the driver's seat to drive them off to wherever he'd promised would have great food and service that wouldn't tick off the hulk.

Bruce sighed, settling into his seat as he sat and waited through the car ride. He watched as the bright lights of New York City lit up the streets even without car's headlights. Why the heck were they driving anyway? With all the traffic that turned up shouldn't they just walk like normal people?

Well no, that wasn't possible since Tony's over inflated ego requested he drive his expensive cars around in giant cities so people could get jealous and drool over his pure wealth and good looks.

Personally Bruce preferred the billionaire when he wasn't flaunting his money but his personality. In the lab they had no room for fancy clothes or expensive cars to impress each other. Instead it was the mind behind the magic and the personality that brought it all together.

Bruce turned his head to face the sight of the genius behind Stark Industries. He couldn't help but marvel at how much the man could change. He could be some sarcastic bastard in the lab that dressed up to become an egotistical sarcastic bastard with money and opportunities…weren't these business owners supposed to be nice or something?

Well…if Tony was nice then what would Bruce do? Bruce was the nice one. He was the polite, courteous man who made up for Tony's sometimes vulgar personality.

Would he have the genius any other way though…?

Probably not. He'd probably shun the stranger that replaced Tony if Tony ever changed. He'd heard that Tony was much worse about his personality before he was kidnapped by terrorists but…how different could Tony Stark have really been?

Bruce didn't know the Stark any other way…

He was drawn from his thoughts when they pulled up to some expensive restaurant that Tony insisted they eat at like they always did. He always made them eat somewhere expensive unless it was McDonalds or Burger King…because to Tony, shawarma was as fancy as it was going to get and it was 'expensive' to him.

Once they were led to their table, Bruce sat down across the table from Tony and just watched him. Tony was staring at the menu as if he didn't already know what he was going to eat…what kind of act was that?

"Why are you staring?" He asked curtly, not looking up from his menu once while he did so.

Bruce sat back in his chair, straightening slightly. "What do you mean?" He tried to play it off like he wasn't staring. He _wasn't _fascinated by the significant change in Tony once outward appearance was brought into the picture. No he wasn't.

Tony chuckled lightly and lifted his gaze to the Avenger across from him. "Playing it off like it didn't happen…? That's something highschool boys do." He said, apparently latching onto his comparisons to highschool students today.

Bruce rolled his eyes in response and picked up his menu. He tried not to cringe when he saw the numbers pasted besides the names of these foods…

"I'm paying." Tony seemed to be a mind reader!

As they waited for their waitress to arrive for their drink orders, Bruce attempted not to make any conversation with Tony. He didn't quite want the fact that he was bothered by this side of Tony to show. He didn't know if he liked the 'showy' Tony as much.

He was told that Tony acted like this on the battlefield…but he was never in his 'right mind' when he was around Tony in the suit. Plus he tended to call Steve or Pepper for help whenever Tony got into a drinking mood.

Alcohol and Tony plus the possibility of a Hulk arriving were never a good combination.

Sometimes Bruce wondered if their relationship was ever a good thing in the first place. Why would one of the most vulgar people in the world and one of the most dangerous lab experiments gone wrong get together?

"Why are you being so touchy?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair to observe Bruce whom at the time was showing quite a bit of emotion on his face as thoughts came flitting across his mind. He was never so good at hiding his thoughts was he?

Bruce looked up to face Tony, almost attempting to hide behind his menu. "What?" He said, a little bit of something like fear showing in his tone.

That was when Tony caught on.

"…are you afraid of me?" He asked, leaning forward onto his elbows. "If anyone is to be afraid of anyone, I should be afraid of you!" His voice lifted when he spoke and he pointed almost angrily. Tony was already in some sort of PMS mode and he wouldn't put up with fear from his partner.

Bruce shook his head and put up his hands in defense. "No! I'm not afraid of you. Why should I be?" He asked, nervous tone still showing.

Tony scowled at the thought. "I don't know. You tell me." He said, leaning back into his chair again and crossing his arms across his chest.

A few moments of silence signaled that they both were on uneasy ground. Bruce felt as though he was walking on eggshells just being involved in this conversation, let alone being near an angry Tony Stark. "Tony, I don't want to start trouble." He said, desperately trying not to get the man any more upset.

"Well yes but apparently you're afraid of me already. Maybe I should give you a reason to be." Tony seemed rather…put off by this. More than he should have been.

Instantly Bruce was more concerned than anything. "Tony, what's wrong? You're upset." He asked, hands resting on the table as he leaned forward to get closer.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Bruce, I can be upset."

"Yeah but you're really upset and this _isn't_ like you." He said, shaking his head as if to exaggerate the fact more.

There was a bit more silence before Tony sort of…broke down? What the hell was happening? Tony never broke down into _tears_ let alone in a public place.

"I just wanted this to be a really good night and a really great date…I wanted it go all perfect and stuff 'cause I never had a perfect date when I was in highschool and I'm just really embarrassed about this whole thing and I just want friends and family and for us to be a happy, healthy couple like Natasha and Clint and their perfect thing going on and…"

Bruce stopped listening when he realized what must have happened.

"….uh, Tony you didn't accidentally drink some of that stuff I was mixing up in the lab did you…?" He asked, having already gotten up to try and settle down Tony's frantic sobbing as he rambled on about unimportant things or what might have actually been his real feelings.

Tony nodded his head, wrapping his arms around Bruce's arm.

"Tony that stuff was NOT to be consumed! I was making that for Natasha and Pepper since they were complaining about some hormonal things…" Bruce scolded him, receiving an even more upset cry from Tony.

Apparently the billionaire was more upset about their date being ruined than the possible mess going on in his body.

Bruce groaned, slapping a hand over his face and pulling out his cell phone and getting ready to call Pepper and Steve…and possibly Clint. Not to mention Natasha…hell he should call Fury too. This was just one big mess he didn't want to deal with.

He tried to ignore the other people around them, staring as Tony cried even harder.

"Tony, calm down. We need to get you home okay?"

"But our date!"

"We can try again another time okay? When you're not turning into a woman going through puberty." He tried not to smile at that last part. This really was pathetic.

"But…" Tony looked down, tears drying up a little.

Bruce sighed, patting the smaller man on the shoulder. "…let's go okay? Let's go get you home and healthy. I'll cook you dinner okay? We can pretend it's still a date. We'll watch movies. I promise." He tried not to add the part about how he'd never want to deal with this 'new' Tony.

Well…at least he didn't have to worry anymore. This wasn't the same Tony as normal.

"Fine…" Tony agreed, getting up and walking with Bruce as they made it back to the car. Bruce left a large tip on the table, apologizing to the waitress they were supposed to be served by for Tony's attitude.

Bruce thought he was free from Tony's sobbing until the moment he put Tony in the passenger's side seat. Tony had let out a low whine and begun crying again, much harder this time.

"What is it now?" He groaned, now much happier he didn't have to deal with teenage women on a daily basis.

"I made a scene!" Tony exclaimed, leaving Bruce more disturbed than ever. Bruce definitely had to fix this.

* * *

**_Don't forget to Review and Request!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers._**


	8. Chapter 8 - TheGoldenTrioLivesOn

_**Thank you TheGoldenTrioLivesOn for your request of some arc reactor failing and the team having to save Tony! Though warning, I didn't really want to write Thor in this so he's off dealing with a hormonal Loki or something. I just sort of can't write him into something serious yet. Not with that accent. XD**_

_**Warnings: Orange Hulks, Terrible Humor on my Part, and Injured Tony!**_

_**Rating: T (for dark thoughts ish...?)**_

_**Pairings: Clint/Natasha, and some slight Tony/Steve. But really it can just be Tony/Steve frienship...idk. I always end up writing Tony/Steve when I am otherwise told not to.**_

* * *

The Avengers had been called out to clean up a mess involving some person who was bent on recreating the same accident that happened to Bruce. Typically they were fighting aliens or terrorists or something but now they were facing something a lot like the Hulk…and almost just as strong.

They didn't expect for it to get so out of hand so quickly.

"Stark! I need you to get lights on that thing! If we lose sight of it then we're going to be in some-," He was cut off by Tony's response. "Deep shit? I got it Cap. You keep your pretty ass over there while I light up the party…"

Steve tried to ignore the comment and did as Tony said, running to get away from the hulk look alike. Instead of green its skin was some weird orange-ish color that reminded them all of a spray tan.

"Alright Snooki! Come to daddy!" Tony called, maneuvering the suit and him around the white covered trees and wrecked science base to light up the closest giant thing tearing through the woods. When he flashed his lights at the beast of a thing he found instead Bruce, or the Hulk, in the place of the giant orange monster.

He managed to just barely hear in his helmet the sounds of Captain America shouting something along the lines of 'look out' before Tony saw the face of the orange beast in his vision and was soon hit, flying backwards through the woods with his eyes set on the disgusting appearance of the orange Hulk.

Tony yelled in surprise and pain as he felt his torso hit with such a force that he though the suit was torn right through at first impact.

The moment they both landed in the deep snow, Tony underneath the giant orange monster, he heard the sensors going off and Jarvis's voice going into static before speaking some warning about the suit malfunctioning. That was all while the arc reactor sent searing bolts of white hot pain through his chest.

Orange Beast Hulk number Two was pounding on his chest, trying desperately to break the suit which in fact had already happened.

Tony's mind was wavering in and out as the suit started to lose power, the arc reactor stuttering in his chest. The light blinked, signaling a failure as the giant continued to pound down on it.

It was when the green form of the Bruce Banner came barreling from the side, running at the Orange Hulk that Tony's eyes closed shut and with the weight of the orange hulk lifted the arc reactor flickered out with Tony's consciousness.

Soon the monster had broken away from the Hulk and now the two were off in a chase through the blizzard and cold white forest. Siberia was not welcoming to the Avengers…and might just be the threat that kills them.

Steve Rogers rushed through the knee deep snow as fast as his body would allow, attempting as best as he could to get to the armored body of Tony Stark. The Avenger was now laying half covered in snow, and possibly dead under the weight of the cold.

Instantly Steve was pushing away at the snow, trying to uncover the metal suit but every moment he came in contact with the metal he swore more snow fell down upon the genius. "Come on Stark! Wake up!" He yelled, digging away as fast as he could. "Stark!" He repeated, finally getting to the damaged metal of Tony's helmet.

Once he held up the suit's helm he noticed that the eyes were not lit up with the usual light they always were. "Tony!" he yelled, desperately trying to create the same effect that the Hulk had the first time this happened…the only other time this happened.

Steve felt worry fall over him like a fog and instantly began ripping away the snow that was resting on top of the area where the arc reactor usually sat. Once he got through the snow he noticed the chest armor was badly damaged and the arc reactor was no longer lit up.

Steve may not have been the smartest of guys when it came down to technology but he had been informed that this was the one defect Tony had besides personality. The biggest glitch in the system just happened to be that without the arc reactor…Tony would die within a week or two…maybe even just days.

"NATASHA! CLINT!" He yelled into the white wind of the snow but heard no response. "BANNER!" He called in a different direction, hoping at least that Bruce Banner would return…but who knew. He was all hulked out and probably freezing his ass off somewhere.

It was all up to Captain America to save Tony…and he didn't know if he could do it. Steve looked back down to the half snow covered form of the metal suit and knew what he had to do.

He pulled Tony up by the shoulders of the suit and set him on top of his back, trying to balance the heavy weight of the metal suit and Tony Stark together on his shoulders and back as he trudged through the snow towards the science headquarters a little bit away through the trees and up the hill.

Steve managed to pull Tony all the way up to the base, getting in through the torn down wall and rubble before dragging his unconscious body towards an area of the base that was still intact and retained at least a little heat since the electricity being blown by their team.

The building was bare, empty, and soulless. The only man who'd been there was their friend the orange hulk and even he was off running about in the woods like a crazy maniac right now. It was only Steve and Tony in the base…and Steve was beginning to wonder if it was just him now.

He laid Tony down in one of the labs that seemed empty of any real experiments. It was probably an unused room.

Once he felt the cold of the suit under his bare hands when he pulled off his freezing wet gloves, he knew that Tony was in trouble. The suit no longer retained its self-heating abilities because the arc reactor was no longer powering it, or keeping Tony alive.

He knew from experience that Tony could survive without the arc reactor for at least a little while before it went critical. Steve suspected probably a few days at most but hours at least. He could never be sure.

Steve shook his head, knowing that Tony was his responsibility since he was the leader and he'd have to save Tony before this got worse. "Stark," He said, trying to will the man into consciousness as he lightly patted the billionaire on the cheek. His cold hands were no match for the freezing sensation of Tony's skin. He tried saying his name a few more times but gave up when the smaller man didn't awaken.

His eyes skirted around the room, looking for some way to keep the lab warm so that he could stop Tony from freezing to death before his heart gave out. He rose, looking around lazily to find something, just one little thing that he could possibly make a fire out of but he was of course in a laboratory and they didn't have too much wood besides wooden splints.

Steve reached the door to the hallway from where they came and looked back, seeing the pale face of Tony in serene sleep. He kicked the door, knowing that if it had been Natasha, or Bruce that got stuck behind with Tony and had to fix his arc reactor then Tony'd be up and walking in no time but no. Steve was the one who found Tony in the snow and uncovered him to find the arc reactor nonfunctional and Tony just the same.

He looked back up to the door, putting his hand on the handle and deciding that even though he might risk Tony waking up, or someone coming back and getting Tony, he should at least make some kind of heat source to warm up the billionaire. He reluctantly pushed the door open and was blasted with realization of how cold it really was out there in the hallways.

Part of him regretted even considering leaving Tony for even a few minutes. Fear and worry kept nagging at him, telling him that Tony would die while he was looking for resources and he'd die alone and Steve would miss being able to comfort him.

Steve would have never wanted that for the billionaire. He'd feel like he was betraying Howard if he did that but he had to risk it.

His cheeks were frost bitten as he shut the door again behind him, desperate to keep the heat inside and left to search the other rooms. He found one room that seemed a bit warmer than the others still that had a few couches and a fire place in it. It was probably a lounge that was once used before.

Steve gladly spotted a small kitchen where he could find some food, at least a little, and then returned back out into the hallway where he jogged down to the lab he'd left Tony in.

Shock filled Steve as he looked back to find Natasha in her furry black coat leaning over to check on Tony. He felt relief that it was Tony and not some other stranger that would undoubtedly kill the unconscious man.

"There's a lounge area up the hall a little ways. It has a fire place." He deadpanned, not quite sure how to express how thankful he was that he wasn't alone anymore taking care of Tony.

The Black Widow nodded her head, checking Tony's temperature by ripping off her glove and feeling his forehead. Her normal scowl deepened at the feeling of his cold skin on her fingers. "You carry him up to the room. I'll bring the suit." She said, looking back to the pieces of gold and red armor that were now laid out neatly on another table.

Steve obeyed the order, gladly taking the woman's request to heart. He stepped forward while she began to gather up the pieces of armor.

"Try to hold him as close to your body as possible. He'll get frost bite soon if he doesn't have some kind of heat source." She warned, walking over to the door first and kicking it open as she carried the suit pieces with her.

The super soldier followed, doing as she said. He made sure to pick up Tony and press him to his body as best as he could without further injuring the smaller man as he lead Natasha down the hallway to the lounge.

Once they piled inside he set Tony down on the couch and ripped off his extra jacket to lay over Tony at least until they got a fire going in the dusty old room.

"Where's Barton?" He asked as Natasha dropped the Iron Man armor beside the couch for later inspection and approached the fire place so that she could set up a good fire. Steve looked back to the small kitchenette he'd spotted earlier that branched off from the lounge and approached it, looking for any food. He deduced there'd be enough for at most two weeks if Tony stayed passed out for majority of the time or they hunted some animals.

Natasha took only a few moments to light the fire. "He went off in the direction of Bruce and the scientist during the battle. We got separated." She explained, voice still as cold and hard as the snow surrounding them outside the building.

Steve nodded, returning back to them with a box of crackers so they could eat at least something while they attempted to deal with the mess.

"What do we do about Tony?" He questioned as he looked towards the smaller man still lying lifelessly on the couch.

Natasha rose from a crouch next to the fire and wandered over to the other empty sofa. "We don't have a replacement here with us. That was with reinforcements so the arc reactor will have to be repaired here unless we are rescued. These weather conditions say otherwise. We'll just have to wait for Barton to get back with Bruce." She spoke back while dusting off a few of the pillows.

She raised her gaze to Steve. "You'll have to move the couch closer to the fire and if you will, spare some body heat for him." She reached for the box of crackers on the small coffee table and looked for the expiration date. The date seemed satisfying as she did open the box and take a few of the crackers before passing it over to Steve.

Steve gladly took the box from her, taking a few of the crackers so that his super soldier body wouldn't starve. That was one thing about Steve that was bad for survival conditions. It was a good thing they had him though because of all people that would generate a good deal of body heat to keep Tony alive, it would be him. Unless of course, they had Bruce somehow keep the Hulk under control.

As he sat down next to Tony, he realized some of the color had returned but he was a little afraid of the pained look on his face. "I hope Barton gets back soon…" He whispered lightly before looking back to Natasha.

He knew it didn't show but Natasha was silently dreading that Clint had gone off on his own in Siberia no less. He could tell a lot of things about what Natasha was thinking nowadays but only when it related to the assassin. Clint and Natasha were much closer than they tried to lead on and Steve knew that.

Natasha was silently thinking to herself, munching on a cracker lightly as she stared down into space, her eyes watching the fire but her mind somewhere else.

Steve did as he was told before and pushed the couch towards the fire more and then gently lay down on the couch next to Tony so that he was lying on his side and holding the genius in his arms. If it were for anyone else, like Thor who at the time was busy dealing with something in Asgard, it would have been rather awkward for Steve but considering he felt obliged since he was the leader of Howard's son, he felt he needed to take care of Tony.

* * *

When Steve awoke he found that Tony was still out cold, yet his body temperature had risen. The fire was still going and it was some time in the early morning because there wasn't much light outside yet but Natasha wasn't asleep on the other couch. She was gone from Steve's view.

Steve rose to his feet, carefully trying not to disturb Tony. Before moving his attention to finding Natasha though he quickly feels under Tony's neck for a pulse and watches his chest for any movement. Luckily Tony was still breathing, not stone cold, and his pulse seemed irregular but fine. Maybe he always had an irregular heartbeat now…?

His eyes searched for Natasha who was now completely gone from the room. There was no sign of her but a small note plastered to the refrigerator like any note would be in any normal home. He pulled it from the nonfunctioning refrigerator and began to read, seeing that Natasha had gone out to hunt down Barton since the storm had died down.

It was a very…emotional gesture coming from her. Even though she tried to play it off as 'then Bruce will probably be with him and he can help Tony'. It was all very out of character to him.

He shook his head eventually, looking back to his only company. He figured that Tony might wake up soon and begins shuffling through the kitchen to find something that would be easy on Tony's condition. As he opened cabinets he found a stash of canned soups that could be cooked by heating.

Steve gladly searched for a few bowls and a pot, taking two cans over to the fireplace so that he could cook them the old fashioned way that he learned from a few guys when they were camping out in the woods during their travels to destroy the Hydra factories.

He began setting up a way so that he could heat the food, gaze flittering back to Tony every once in a while. Once he managed to cook the soup to a good degree where he deemed it edible, he left the pot beside the fireplace to cool and started pouring two bowls of the soup so that Tony could have some whenever he awoke. The rest stayed near the fire so that it didn't go bad.

While he was pouring the first bowl he heard a strangled cough from behind him and a groan. He lifted his gaze and looked over his shoulder to find Tony clutching the jacket resting over him like a blanket and the other clutching his chest.

Steve immediately rose, leaving his bowl by the fireplace until he took care of Tony whose eyes were still shut. It seemed he was barely awake and probably unable to do much.

"Tony," He spoke as he approached and kneeled at the side of the sofa so that he was at Tony's level. "Tony I've got some food for you." He said as he placed his empty hand on Tony's shoulder.

The billionaire only mumbled unintelligible words as Steve carefully sat him up, his eyes still shut closed. Steve carefully took a spoonful of the soup and held it to Tony's lips, urging him to eat. The genius didn't protest but ate as much of the soup as he could before fading back out of consciousness again, one hand resting on his chest over the arc reactor.

Steve tried to ignore how sweaty Tony's brow had gotten and knew that the man was probably getting sick on top of all this. They were stranded in Siberia waiting for Nick Fury, of all people, to locate them and save them from all this hell.

He patted Tony lightly on the shoulder and then began digging around the room for blankets rather than Tony sleeping under his not so large jacket. The thing only covered the smaller man's torso and Steve would be glad if Tony was much warmer than that.

Steve happily located two blankets and then wandered over to Tony, placing them both over his sleeping form. He hoped that Bruce, Natasha, and Clint would return soon or some miracle would happen that the arc reactor would start working again. He just wanted the comfort of knowing that metal shrapnel was not inching near Tony's heart anymore, or at least paused for the time being.

He managed to take his place next to Tony, sitting at his feet so that he'd know exactly when the billionaire began clonking out or if he'd wake up. His thoughts wandered off into memories he'd been fighting to keep submerged in his subconscious, memories of losing Bucky on the train or being frozen. He didn't know exactly what propelled him into going on this mission, probably because he was the leader…but if he could have he'd have not gone just like Thor.

But something about that idea was unsettling. Steve wouldn't have been able to sit around at Stark Tower, trying to busy himself in this world that confused him without Tony there. Even when Tony locked himself up in the lab, he still felt happy knowing the billionaire was around. It was like knowing something from _his_ present was still there.

* * *

Steve didn't know when he fell asleep but he awoke to the sounds of shuffling around the room. He felt the hand of someone clap down on his shoulder, startling him awake.

"You babysit Tony back at home too?" Clint's welcoming voice spoke through all the fog of sleep. Steve instantly opened his eyes, finding the assassin standing in front of him with his own bowl of soup, probably from the pot Steve had made earlier.

Steve chuckled lightly. "Only when he's drinking." He explained, glancing around the room to find Natasha inspecting the remnants of the Iron Man suit and Bruce standing at Tony's side.

Clint backed himself up so that he was sitting on the opposite sofa and began eating away again happily. Eventually Natasha sat down beside Clint after retrieving her own bowl of soup while Bruce pulled the T-shirt over Tony's head, leaving his chest bare and the broken arc reactor for all to see. Bruce then retracted the small device, with partial difficulty.

"Well…it looks like the thing was damaged mostly by being crushed. I can probably fire it up again with the tools around here and some of the parts from the suit but…" Bruce looked to the others. "I'm not going to be able to make it last for very long. It'll probably short out every few minutes and then restart again." He explained as he held up the device that used to be in Tony's chest.

They all nodded solemnly. If S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't find them soon then they might lose the sarcastic show-boat of their team. Everyone tried to hide their longing for a quip from the billionaire as they sat there in silence, but they received none.

For a little while afterwards, Bruce was searching for tools in the neighboring labs and had taken the arc reactor with him so that he may fix it. Both Natasha and Clint were speaking in hushed tones in the kitchenette, sitting at the small table and chairs inside.

Steve was left alone once again with Tony, feeling empty and sort of broken. Now whenever he looked over to Tony he could see the giant gaping hole in his chest, and not just the one left behind by the arc reactor but the one left behind by the different events in Tony's life.

He didn't know why he'd been contemplating it but he'd been thinking of all the reasons the genius acted the way he did. He'd heard that Howard neglected him when he was younger and died without giving his son the proper amount of appreciation but that couldn't all be it.

Possibly he was thinking of the man this way because in all honesty, he thought Tony was going to die. Every time he looked back to the pale face or felt his cool skin on his…Steve began to fear he'd lose his fellow Avenger. He didn't want to lose him out in the cold blizzards of snowy white peaks like he did Bucky.

Besides, Tony was the man who took him in when Steve just couldn't adapt to the modern world like he tried to. Tony had done the same for anyone in the Avengers. Even though it made Tony cringe to grant Thor welcome to his tower for the few days the god would stick around, Tony still did it.

Thinking back, Steve was just one of the many of them that spent their time at Stark Tower. Bruce stayed there when he felt under control and Natasha and Clint often stopped by when they were on business in the area.

Steve couldn't think of what it'd be like without Tony which only made him fear the upcoming events even more.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the hushed tones that the assassin and spy were speaking in were to hide their concern for Tony. He also knew that Bruce was doing his best to avoid looking at Tony and had begun burying himself in the new work, even if he didn't understand arc reactor technology as good as he might want to.

All of them were fearing for Tony in the cold little research center. They'd lost their focus on locating the giant orange Hulk and were now facing an even greater threat. They had to face losing one of their teammates, or at least being prepared to.

Unconsciously, Steve reached out his hand and took Tony's and squeezed. When he heard a mumble in reply, he smiled. Tony was at least being somewhat responsive.

* * *

Hours later when Bruce returned to the lounge with a semi-repaired arc reactor, he found that Clint was waving his hands in front of Steve's face like the man had completely zoned out.

"Hey, Bruce? Steve spaced out." He announced at Bruce entered the room and stumbled on over to Tony where he could replace the arc reactor. It was glowing a dull blue, sputtering out every few moments. It was enough to keep Tony alive for a week or so but not enough to power up the suit so they could contact S.H.I.E.L.D.

Bruce paid no mind to the spaced out super soldier but instead focused on waking up Tony. Instead of putting Tony's shirt back over his head and struggling with the dead weight, he managed to zip Tony up in the jacket the Captain had left on him still. It was unzipped low enough for them to see the arc reactor but not enough to allow Tony to freeze to death.

Clint seemed thoroughly worried that their Captain America had finally died as it may seem. Steve had apparently just gotten very lost in thought as he always did.

On the few occasions he saw Steve do this; he knew that Tony was the only one who could snap him out of it. Tony was always able to wake Steve up from his memories and thoughts. This little phase that he'd go through was as good as the Captain being asleep…

It meant something really upset him for him to lock himself up in his subconscious.

They'd just have to wait until Steve woke up out of it himself or Tony was able to do it for them. Knowing this, Bruce had Clint calm down and Natasha and he both curled up un the ground in front of the fire place to go to sleep in more blankets they'd found.

Bruce took the other sofa, laying down and watching Steve and Tony, waiting for them both to snap back to it and awaken.

Eventually later in the night Tony did awaken, his eyes opening this time so that he could see Clint and Natasha having a cuddle-fest in front of the fireplace and Bruce snoring lightly on the other couch but when his eyes shifted to the man sitting at the edge of his makeshift bed, he saw that Steve was frozen in what seemed to be his thoughts.

Tony had encountered this before. It was much like when Steve would work out in the gym, just without the physical action. He'd start flashing back to all the memories and his PTSD would really come through.

"Capsicle." He said, kicking the 'older' man as best he could. When he didn't respond, Tony gladly kicked him again, harder. "Captain Yoo-Hoo, wake up." He said again, watching as the blonde slowly fumbled back into existence.

Steve turned, eyes finding Tony's in the dark of the room and resting on the dull glow of the arc reactor. Somewhere in his mind he thanked whatever god was up there and quite blatantly smiled. He looked as though he were a five year old boy as he did so.

"Hey." Steve said simply, having been at a loss for words.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hello. Now care to tell me what the hell went down here and why I feel like I'm hungover?" The man growled in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

At that moment, Tony didn't realize exactly how happy it made Steve to hear that.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers!**_

**_Don't forget to request and review! Also Requests are a little behind, there's a lot of them. Also you guys should be thankful I posted this. I have so much work to do now and I am SIIIIIIIIIICK. But Tony/Steve was on the mind and somehow this got to 9 pages._**


	9. Chapter 9 - Author's Note

**_Well, I think it's obvious this chapter doesn't have any writing in it! Well, the hard part about this whole new 'chapter' per say is that I'm not really the bearer of good news. _**

**_So here's the big thing. It may be summer for all of us but my schedule has gotten a little jostled for writing. I won't be taking on many new requests for a while so please if you would keep them to yourselves for now I'll be quite happy. I just don't like feeling pressed to keep writing constantly for you guys...that's the problem with stories you update. Heh...I feel guilty when it comes to stretches when I get writers block. _**

**_From here on out I will still attempt to update but it won't be as frequently as it was a little while ago. I will notify you all when I would like to take on new requests but for now I have plenty I need to get done before I can take on more. Besides, everyone knows what it feels like to lose a bit of inspiration._**

**_Well in recent events I've been directing more of my attention towards cosplays and other fanfiction that I don't write here for the public but for select numbers. There are other things I need to get around to updating so this doesn't take precedence._**

**_Thank you all for the reviews and the requests! While it may be a while before my next update, I will promise there will be one eventually. Some requests may have to slide but I'll inform you if so. I'll try my best not to let that happen. Summer is social time for people and though I may not be the most social of people, I do have other things I get done during the summer and for some reason I never can write during the summer...hm._**

**_You can expect other possible fanfics from me, probably not Marvel based. (oh look my cat found my bed. Hank go away.) _**

**_So here are the main points to take away from this for those who skim: _**

**_1-Updates will not be Frequent_**

**_2-I won't be taking on new requests. When I do, I'll notify you all._**

**_3-My cat discovered the ceiling fan. _**

**_4-You can expect more fics from me. :)_**

**_Again, thank you all. :D I love this fic as it does cater to the public but as it may be it doesn't take a lot of precedence over my life like past fanfics on other accounts have. I hope to keep posting whenever I can and please all of you keep doing what you do! Reviewers are rare and they make a writer feel so uber good!_**

**_AVENGERS ASSEMBLE~ _**

**_-Memmy_**


	10. Chapter 10 - Anonymous RS

_**Hey Guys! I'm BACK! I'm going to be back to writing Any Way You Want It! It has been a gosh darn while hasn't it...dag. Well, at least I've got this on e request for you from someone I believe was anonymous with the name 'RS'. The request was for Bruce Banner (our lovely green monster) to be paired with any woman because he needs lady love! **_

_**Warnings: Gayness, Nervous Hulks**_

_**Rating: K+ **_

_**Pairings: Steve/Tony , Bruce/Pepper**_

* * *

It was strange for Bruce to get a call from anyone while he worked. In fact, he didn't even register it was his phone until the AI system that Tony had installed in Stark Tower announced that his cell phone was ringing.

With fumbling fingers, Bruce managed to locate the phone vibrating in his back pocket and instantly looked at the blinking white screen. To his surprise, Pepper's face lit up the screen.

He sighed, clicking the 'answer button' on the screen. "Hello?" He waited for the inevitable Tony Stark voice to rain on through the device in response, knowing that Tony's phone probably broke or something. He had a habit of throwing things now that Steve was up to his normal routine of being a technophobe.

"Hello Bruce."

To his shock he heard the melodious voice of a female instead, granting him the attention of Pepper Potts. "…Pepper? Is Tony hurt? Can he not answer the phone?" He instantly went to the next step down the path of deducting what happened. If Pepper was the one talking then it usually meant Tony had fallen down the stairs or something pathetic and needed Bruce.

"Nope, well. I hope not. The last I heard from him he got stuck in the ropes of the boxing ring downstairs but Steve's there and those two can manage by themselves." She answered back. Bruce felt a small twinge of worry for Tony knowing that Steve had a hard time figuring how to fix things sometimes when they were as simple as caught hanging upside down in ropes…

He sighed, hoping that the audio on the device didn't pick it up. "Anyway, I was actually calling to see if you'd like to go out tonight." Pepper asked through the phone, sending surprised chills down his spine.

He didn't expect that.

"Uh, sure Pepper. What did you have in mind?" He said as calmly as he could, attempting not to let his heart beat get to him as he loosened his collar. He wasn't used to this at all. It'd been years since he even tried to get in a relationship with anyone…

Pepper made a noise of contemplation. "Well, how about I think about it and call you later? I have a meeting to go into in a little bit but I'll be out in a few hours."

Bruce sighed at the chance to think to himself. "Sure, whatever makes you happy Pepper." He replied, his eyes dead set on the watch on his wrist. A few hours would make it around three o'clock when she would call back…

"Okay! Call you later, Bruce." She bid her adieu as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

It was in the last few moments before she hung up that Bruce had a sudden flash of regret. "Hey, Pepper maybe this isn't a good idea-it's been a while since I've really been out, out." He rambled, eyes wide in fear but he heard the beep of the line cutting off the second he started speaking.

Pepper hadn't heard him…

But she knew that this was a big risk right? Maybe she'd realize how dangerous it was to socialize with him and she'd telephone back and call it off?

-o-o-o-o-o- _Later_

Bruce sighed, shaking his head as he loosened his collar even more. He didn't know why he bothered to dress so nicely…maybe impressions were still a big thing? Well he didn't have anyone to impress but a drunk billionaire and his Captain Yesterday boyfriend. The AI never seemed to show any preference but if anyone were to have his attention, Bruce decided it was Jarvis.

He groaned, running a hand through his brown hair as he sat down in one of the stools. He couldn't focus on the work anymore…he was too busy thinking about his 'date'.

Why would Pepper even consider something like that? Pepper was smart. She wouldn't make rash decisions to get involved with a giant green raging monster that sometimes could keep a cap on it. As Tony always said, he was a man with impeccable anger issues.

No woman would be dumb enough to fall in love with that would they?

Bruce sighed, rubbing his forehead and then running his hand down his face as if to wipe away the worry. He found it didn't work as he was still left feeling petrified of the night to come. Even worse for him he heard the lab doors open as Tony and Steve shuffled on through the room.

Tony had been mid-argument with Steve, grumbling something about head rushes. "I mean Steve, if you wanted to tell me you had a thing for bondage then you could have just _told_ me." He said in a joking tone, scowl still written on his face like the words on pages though.

Steve growled something back that Bruce couldn't understand. He didn't know if he really wanted to hear any more of their terrible conversations.

Bruce kindly looked back down to his work, trying desperately to gain the ability to focus as he gazed down on the charts and data with a blank mind. His eyes saw the charts but he didn't register them anywhere in his head. He was just stuck thinking about what Pepper had offered.

Just as he thought he might give up again and just try bailing on her he heard a teasing tone from next to him. "Girl troubles, or are you just constipated?"

He lifted his gaze to find the rather off-putting devious smile of Tony Stark. It was no wonder the fellow scientist would see right through him.

"Who is it? Natasha? Maria Hill? Who'd you try and woo?" Tony started rambling, jabbing him in the shoulder with his index finger. "Oh you better not have tried flirting with Natasha. I know where that leads to and it's probably even worse since Barton actually _knows_ your face and where you live."

Steve seemed to be coming to the rescue, though probably only going to make it worse as always. He wavered his way around to stand beside Tony, it was almost daunting.

"Tony, let him talk. You're probably making it worse."

Bruce would have liked to add a '_you are too'_, but he didn't feel like seeing the sharp end of Steve's angry glares. But Tony seemed to have his name written all over those special beams of disgust that shot from Steve's eyes like rays from the sun. They were rare and few in numbers but Bruce knew Tony just loved them.

Maybe they helped develop his tan or something.

"I'm not trying to date Natasha." He said finally. It seemed actually saying the words left some sort of burned path up his throat and across his tongue. It left his mouth feeling dry. It wasn't a good feeling.

Tony let loose a sigh of relief. "Phew, I mean man do I know where she can stick her knee." He cringed in some memory of Natasha from way back when they all were unassociated with each other and none of them thought they'd meet the respective Avenger in person or dreaded it ever happening.

Bruce harrumphed, turning his head away again and debating just leaving for a while. Possibly leaving his phone behind also, maybe Pepper would think he'd hulked out or something and stop trying.

"Then who is it?" Steve asked, possibly showing some eagerness to know. _That_, was surprising.

The green ticking time bomb managed to grumble something under his breath, probably to hide whoever's name from the two. It would be terrible if he ever told Tony that he was going on a date with Pepper, his longtime friend and past girlfriend. Tony most likely still had feelings for the blonde and that never fared well for anyone if Tony was the one who was getting jealous.

Tony nudged him, trying to get him to say it again. Bruce only mumbled a little louder but the name was still inaudible to the billionaire and his boyfriend.

"Pepper! Okay? It's Pepper!" Bruce finally yelled, anger written on his face and possibly the tint of green hiding behind his eyes.

That was what had struck the billionaire standing behind him like a coconut to the head. "Wait…_what_? No, no, no. That is something that is beyond impossible. Why the _hell_ are you flirting with Pepper!?" Tony eventually began, fists clenched.

Bruce quickly deducted that Tony was still rather protective over the woman. Steve in fact hand done what Bruce should have thanked him for and held Tony's shoulder in his iron grip and the forearm on Tony's opposite side.

"Tony, she called me okay? Look at the phone. She called me and suggested we do something and what the hell am I supposed to say?" Bruce asked between deep breaths. He was desperately attempting to keep his angry side from showing any more than it had. He didn't want to hurt either of the two, not today.

The genius gladly went to take the phone and check it but Steve reached for it first. Steve was smart enough to look at call history now, though Tony was beginning to regret it.

When Steve had thoroughly checked the call he gladly placed the phone back down on the table, out of Tony's allowed reach. He didn't say a word as to what he had seen on the small device but instead looked to Bruce with a look of understanding from over Tony's shoulder so that the billionaire couldn't see it.

Bruce was glad Steve had done so, knowing that if he'd even tried to lie, Steve would have probably still saved his ass from the unreasonable anger of Tony Stark.

He actually had no idea what to say to the super soldier. Often off the battlefield, Steve did the wrong thing at the wrong time and couldn't quite manage to help anyone because of his inadaptable ways. He inadvertently would hurt everyone by trying to do the nicest things.

No one ever held it against Steve but it was stunning whenever the man did something right. They'd all come to leave the responsible stuff to the other Avengers. The sad thing for Steve though was that the only possible trust he got was from Bruce or Clint.

Not even his own boyfriend really put much responsibility on the man's shoulders outside of the fight.

Bruce was now left with this overwhelming feeling to hug Steve, though Tony would probably turn on him for that too. Tony hated feeling jealous and he was the worst about it.

"I'm really sorry Tony. I don't even want to go on this date."

Tony seemed caught off guard by the statement. "Why?" He asked, calming slightly. Steve's grip on him loosened lightly at the sight of the smaller man's calm returning again. "Pepper's great! Why would you try and dump her?" Tony defended, probably giving Steve at least a little bit of hurt feelings.

Bruce shook his head and ran a hand through his hair again. "I just don't want to hurt her okay…? She's amazing and she's beautiful but I don't want to hurt her."

Tony and Steve both seemed to understand when he said that. With the recent job with the Avengers, Bruce was turning into his giant raging self a lot more often than he wished for. Apparently the job made it a lot easier for him to get angry.

"Well, what are you guys doing tonight?" Tony asked, apparently putting aside his jealousy.

Bruce shrugged. "She said she'd call me about it later after she got out of a meeting." He replied, looking up to Tony again. The billionaire's eyes were full of anguish, but he had found Steve's hand behind him and was gripping it tight. Bruce honestly though it was cute.

Tony furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "You should go take her to an art museum. She loves stuff like that." Tony stated, obviously remembering some tips from his relationship with Pepper. He knew he didn't like art that much but Bruce did and Pepper did so at least they shared something.

Bruce stared at him, shocked for a moment before nodding his head. "I guess so." He muttered, thinking it over. Then, he smiled and nodded his head again. "Alright, that'll work. It's a nice calming environment." He stated firmly this time before shooting up from his seat on the stool and shrugging on his suit jacket.

Both Tony and Steve stared at him, confused as the man went off. He didn't even know where Pepper was having her meeting…but he was going to go pick her up?

"I really hope he doesn't go all Bannersprouts on her." Tony muttered silently and Steve shook his head. Bruce wouldn't have the lack of control to go Hulk on Pepper.

* * *

_**Sorry for the one request for this chapter. I just wanted to get this one out because I've had half of it written for like, months now. I just never really knew how to end it so I just put an ending on it and said "what the hell". Anyway, I'm starting on the next request tonight and next chapter should have two requests. Be ready for some Thor. **_

_**As for the request block being lifted...if you haven't requested anything yet. Feel free to put a request in but keep in mind it may be a few weeks until it comes through. I'm slightly backed up from previous requests. I'll try to work double time and get 2-3 out in each chapter. They may end up shorter depending on the request, sorry, but that's how I'll get to the newer requests. **_

_**Thank you all and don't forget to review!**_


End file.
